Reclamation
by Wren Auteur
Summary: My take on what happens after Endor. AU if you consider the EU canon. HanLeia, Luke and several more old friends. Formerly called Rebuilding and Remembering.
1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding and Remembering: A Star Wars Fan-fiction

My first attempt playing on the great George Lucas' galactic playground. Everything belongs to him, unless it stinks, then it's all me.The story is complete and I will update often. Read and review, please!

Chapter 1

_The Emperor is gone. The war is over. Vader is dead. Luke..._

Luke Skywalker lurched up from the soft Endor ground. The celebration fires simmered around him. The revelers slept now, their complete exhaustion uninfluenced by the light glimmering through the trees as a new morning - a new universe - enveloped Endor's forest moon. Luke stretched out in the Force. Sensing Leia only a few feet away he relaxed again onto the ground. Whatever had caused him to wake, Leia slept safely and soundly.

Pain rippled through Luke's muscles. He tried to remember what Yoda and Obi-Wan had taught him about healing. _Maybe Leia will be a healer_. He smiled at that thought. Leia possessed many fine qualities but the patience required for healing probably would not top the list.

He inhaled and felt searing fire in his lungs. The embers simmering around the Ewok village reminded him of the Force lightning coursing through his blood. Now his raspy breaths echoed the final shudders from his father. _I couldn't save him. __No, that isn't right. He said I saved him._

"You did". Luke sat up again and Anakin Skywalker sat beside him.

"Father," Luke stammered. He had seen him the night before. He knew his father joined Yoda and Obi-Wan in the Force. He had longed for answers to many questions though he had been unable to ask them as Leia had led him to join the living. His fears about never seeing Obi-Wan, Yoda, or his father again slipped away into the Endor mist.

"I expect there are things you want to know," Anakin smiled in a way that seemed familiar to Luke. Familiar and yet so foreign. Luke did not immediately respond and Anakin looked away. "I will answer anything I can, Luke." Anakin still spoke Luke's name as if he was testing, searching, realizing truth, understanding the gift he had been given and how indescribably precious this felt to him. _The forsaken one no longer. The Chosen One. The completion..._

"I want understanding, I want answers, I want truth," Luke said. "I don't think I'll ever find them." Anakin's eyes questioned and Luke felt like a whiny teenager again. "Obi-Wan told me that the truth changes according to your point of view." Those words seemed to cut into his father and Luke regretted them, but he could find no words to explain his emotions.

"I suppose Obi-Wan is right. He usually is." Anakin smiled his wry smile again and Luke felt the draw to learn about Anakin, to truly _know_ him, to annihilate the specter of Darth Vader forever. His father now seemed young, vital, so achingly nearly alive, in his shimmering Jedi robes. Younger than Luke or Leia, and untouched by the years of conflict, and that image caught Luke off guard. So many wasted years! Anakin looked away at the still slumbering heroes and Luke knew the thoughts his father held inside.

"She's over there," he gestured to the tiny hut where Leia slept. Luke followed his father to the humble quarters. Leia slept soundly, favoring her wounded arm but comfortable on the bed the Ewoks had insisted she take.

"She's beautiful," Anakin whispered. "Padmé."

"Her name is Leia," Luke murmured, trying not to wake everyone. Anakin did not speak. He turned quickly away as if he could no longer look at her.

"I've hurt her," he said simply, acknowledging, though not fully realizing, his guilt.

"Very much," Luke replied as he sat back down on his own mat. "She was raised on Alderaan."

"Princess Leia," Anakin murmured. Luke knew his father spoke more to himself than to his son. "Daughter of a queen." Luke wondered if his father was quite sane after all he had been through.

"Daughter of the Viceroy of Alderaan," he replied hesitantly.

"Daughter of the Queen of Naboo," Anakin corrected, facing his son once again. Luke's confusion must have shown plainly.

"Our mother was a queen?"

"And a senator, and fighter, and the most beautiful woman in this or any galaxy," Anakin sighed, retreating into his own thoughts. And the melancholy smile playing around Anakin's lips hurt Luke far more than he could have imagined. _Must lighten this mood_...

"That does sound like Leia," Luke smiled.

"What sounds like Leia?" The Princess emerged from her hut. Surprise and confusion rushed through Luke as he realized that Leia could neither hear nor see their father. Anakin disappeared into the haze.

"I've been talking with Father," Luke confessed. He watched as Leia worked to control her revulsion and fear. Despite her training as a Senator she could not hide her feelings, at least not from Luke. She visibly took control of herself and sat next to Luke. She absently scuffed her boot against the dark Endor soil.

"How are you feeling?" She wanted to ignore whatever Luke had been doing. She felt bewildered and vaguely angry about her long lost brother being one of the mysterious Jedi she had heard described in the Alderaan court and in the hushed Senate corridors of Coruscant. And the knowledge that Darth Vader had fathered her..._The_ _murderer_.

"Better." Luke wrapped his arm around his sister, careful of her wounds. "You?" Leia did not answer because she simply did not know. How was it possible to feel every emotion known to the galaxy, all at once?

"Mon Mothma will be here today," Leia decided to confront the tangible battles of the day rather than her illusive issues surrounding her own troubled family. When Luke did not respond Leia rushed on, "The plans for the rebellion must be discussed and since nearly everyone is here she decided to come here. The war is not over."

"I know." How much feeling and wisdom she sensed behind those two simple words. "It will not be over for many days, perhaps years." Leia felt her hopes and dreams drain from her as Luke spoke. How happy she had been as Han held her during the celebration only a few hours before. She could almost see the children they would have, the home they would make and now those long desired things disintegrated into all her other dreams; the oft recurring nightmare that there was some way she could save her beloved Father and her adopted people from the Death Star or the terrible shadows of someone she loved crying and dying while calling her name, someone who left her alone.

"Coruscant is the first priority, I believe," Leia murmured, knowing instinctively that her brother – Her brother! – would understand her desire. "There are reports of civilians killing the Emperor's guards and storm troopers. The quicker a provisional government can be established, the better."

"In which you will be instrumental." He touched his lightsaber unknowingly, for comfort she supposed.

"No," she denied. "I have no home to represent."

"You are a leader, Leia," Luke smiled, not quite happily. "You must realize they will expect you to lead." Leia looked at the sky and leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. She wished she knew where Han, Chewie and Lando had gone. _They had better not be playing Sabaac... _"I will be happy to see Coruscant," Luke admitted. "I've waited my entire life to see the fabled center of the universe! I suppose the Jedi Temple will be my first priority. Maybe there are still files, something to teach me what I should do next. How I can re-establish the Jedi, if I can establish the Jedi." Luke stood as he sensed Han approaching. "Han is coming."

"I know that," Leia replied. "I may not be a Jedi but I do know _that_."

"Everyone in the system probably knows," Luke agreed. Chewie made no effort to keep his steps quiet and he seemed to be shouting again, possibly with joy but equally possibly with anger. As Leia ran to embrace, question, and berate Han - in that order - Luke looked for his father. Yoda, Obi-Wan, & Anakin stood off to the side again, watching but not interfering.

"What do I do now?" Luke whispered. The spectral forms did not answer him and the Force seemed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I get no profit from this and the characters do not belong to me. Many thanks to Kenobifan for being my first ever reviewer and for the encouraging words. Please read and review!

Chapter 2

Leia walked down the familiar halls of the former Imperial Senate where she had served as a girl. She had feared no one, not even Darth Vader. Servants and associates had obeyed her every wish. Senators far older than herself had respected her. _How spoiled I was. _Luke and Han, whether through the Force or circumstance, had become her first true friends. All others, with the exception of Vader, certainly felt too much awe in her presence to tease her in the way Han or Luke did.

She sighed, viewing the corridors now filled with her new associates trying to bring order back to everything the Emperor had destroyed. The hum of conversations, the shuffle of many feet on the long neglected floors thrilled her. After the disbanding of the Senate this place, this historic cornerstone of the Republic, had fallen into massive disrepair. What had been undone seemingly in an instant would take many people and many hours to return. She hurried to continue with her work.

"In a hurry, your worship?" Han took her arm and pulled her into an alcove.

"Han! Not here," she scolded as he kissed her neck. "This is hardly the place..."

"Sorry. Didn't have time for anything else," he said as he laughed and kissed her soundly. Her annoyance drained away and she kissed him again before firmly shoving him away.

"Are the fires under control?" It seemed every part of Coruscant glittered in flames as the former Rebels had moved in to clear out the last vestiges of Emperor Palpatine's regime. Several frigates had already been christened "The Prison Ships" as storm troopers, guards, and loyalists were rounded up for trials. Restoring power and order to the once beautiful city planet would not be easy. Months after the fall of Endor battles remained a daily occurrence.

"Some of them. I don't think anything was supposed to be left standing," Han sounded very serious now. "Luke is at the Jedi Temple again." The fire there had seemed to be the strongest and Luke could not bear the potential loss. He had worked to control the flames almost non-stop for days.

"He needs rest," she said.

"So do you," Han argued, pulling her along. "Come back with me and eat something. I'm sure Threepio's prepared some ten course dinner that he'll describe in detail before he lets any of us eat it."

"I don't have time. I need to finish some things here and then I want to help Luke."

"Right." She could see Han struggling to control his frustration.

"Let's not go through this again," she sighed. "He's my brother. I want to help him any way I can. Sisters and brothers do that, you know."

"I know," Han dropped her arm. "I just don't know what that makes me." Leia stopped walking and faced him.

"You're the love of my life," she replied simply. He smiled. "So you should understand why I have to help my brother," she added as he moved to kiss her again. He stopped short but he did not seem angry any more.

"I'll see you later then," he said as he walked away. She knew where he was going.

xXx

"Artoo!" Luke yelled, "That should do it, you can stop now." The little astromech droid ceased the spray. Buildings on either side continued to smolder but the work of many had successfully halted the burning of the Jedi temple. Luke felt sick as he looked at the damage and Imperial insignia marring what must have once been a breathtaking building. The fire ships assisting them moved away to begin on another building. Luke wondered idly if the fire ships would ever see an end to the constant inferno Coruscant had become. _Will I always smell this acrid blaze_?

"Stay back," he commanded his droid. He felt sure that the Emperor and Vader must have set traps here or at the very least left some nasty surprises. Several columns were crumbling and there were pedestals where statuary had been removed. The desecration outside paled in comparison to the interior however. Luke, with the Force as his ally, easily lifted debris from the path but Artoo, completely ignoring Luke's command, rolled slowly through, making his own way.

"You seem familiar with this place," Luke commented more to himself. Artoo whistled something that Luke did not understand.

"I hope someone is," a familiar voice called from behind Luke. A Wookiee yell caused Luke to smile despite the devastation. "You said it, Chewie," Han observed. "What a mess!"

"Not much here," Luke agreed. He tried to focus so he could decide the best way to proceed. Chewie had never been one to sit and wait though and he thundered ahead of the others.

"Chewie, no! Wait!" The memory of Chewie getting them all caught in the Ewok trap remained fresh in Luke's mind. It must have been for Chewie too, because he stopped and roared something down the halls.

"This is really getting to him," Han observed. "What are you going to do here, Luke?"

"Mon Mothma said the Jedi Temple used to have extensive archives. I'd like to find them." Once again Artoo trilled something and began making his way down a corridor.

"Shorty here know something you don't?" Han asked. Artoo chirped something obviously rude but otherwise unintelligible and continued on his way. Han shrugged and followed.

"Would you all follow me please?" Luke pleaded. "You don't know what could happen." _What good is it to be a Jedi if no one listens to you?_

Nearly a standard hour later, after Luke had rescued Chewie from a small Force cage, and lifted Artoo over several meters of debris they entered the archives. The grand space rose before them. Shelves of information beckoned Luke.

"This is in pretty good shape," Han said in disbelief.

"This is Vader's doing," Luke knew his father must have preserved this space. Why, and whether the Emperor knew his apprentice had done so, he could not guess.

"Well, get whatever it is you came for and let's get out of here," Han obviously felt they should not press their luck.

"It's not that simple," Luke murmured as he looked around. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for."

"I knew you were going to say that," Han's longsuffering tone amused Luke although he knew better than to comment. Artoo wasted no time and he managed to plug into a terminal no one else had noticed. His inquisitive chirp caught Luke's attention.

"See if you can find information about Anakin Skywalker," Luke instructed as he wiped away debris and dust from a vid screen. Intermittent power sparked through the system. Several lights gleamed in the darkness and the vid screen flickered to life.

"Those files seemed to be erased," Luke read Artoo's words to his friends. "There are many missing files."

"I guess your father didn't want you finding out about him," Han's tone betrayed a temper dangerously close to exploding. Luke did not comment.

Some information about Obi-Wan Kenobi, Artoo words helpfullyflickered on the screen.

"Yes, get that please," Luke sighed. He felt old. He needed rest but the mysteries surrounding his past and the fate of the Jedi pressed him to find answers. He wanted to stay and continue searching but he knew that his friends needed rest as well so he turned to Han. "Let's call it a day."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I need you to help me get Leia to slow down."

"That would take more than the two of us," Luke laughed as he patted his friend on the back, in his own clumsy way thanking him for his patience and help.

"Well, that's what we've got Chewie for," Han grinned. "A walking carpet comes in handy sometimes."

"Artoo, see if there's a list of Senators, oh, about twenty years before the dissolution," Luke instructed. "And what worlds they represented." Han raised an eyebrow which Luke ignored "And then shut the power down."

They carefully made their way back, everyone following Luke this time. Han and Chewie stood beside Artoo outside the temple as Luke effortlessly lifted several large beams and blocked the entrance they had used. Luke hoped that would be enough to keep the looters at bay or any curiosity seeker from getting hurt. Han breathed a sigh of relief as the kid finally led them away from the deserted temple.

xXx

"Wonderful," Threepio gushed as his humans finally finished their meal. "I had begun to suspect you disliked the provisions I had labored so long over."

"Thank-you Threepio," Leia took the hint. "The food was delicious."

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Luke asked his sister.

"Not much specific. What will you be doing?"

"Trying to unlock the secrets of the Jedi Temple, I guess," Luke sighed.

"I would like to help," Leia offered. "What will you do there?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Luke said and his sigh made him seem older than his years. "I want to completely restore the temple so that a new generation of Jedi may be trained but I suspect it will be some time before that can happen. I'm not even sure how I find people to train." Everyone sat isolated in their own thoughts for several minutes.

"I know my mind will not be focused until I have some answers about...about our parents," Luke admitted reluctantly. Han's face darkened and Lando looked at the ceiling but Leia smiled lightly.

"Questions have been distracting me, too," she comforted. "I'm having trouble listening to anyone and I find my mind wandering at the most...inconvenient times."

"I can confirm that," Han muttered.

"If that's your idea of being helpful..." Leia warned. Lando smiled and stood up.

"Perhaps these are things you'd rather discuss alone. I have a previous engagement to keep. Please excuse me." He winked at Luke and slipped away from Leia's new quarters.

"Why do you have to go digging up trouble?" Han demanded. He looked from Leia to Luke and back again. "Alright, so Darth Vader was your father. Why go looking for stuff that's just going to hurt? I'm not thrilled with the idea of you two being that...that thug's kids but I just leave it alone." Leia looked ready to begin a tirade against this but Luke began speaking first.

"I see what you're saying, Han. Trust me, there's a part of me that wants to ignore the past," he looked at his hands. "But we shouldn't. We _can't_. The past is part of who we are whether we face it or not so we might as well know the truth." Leia nodded her agreement.

"Trust _me_, I don't want to know any more about Vader than I already do," she muttered. "But still, it's there."

"If only we knew how to start," Luke mused more to himself than anyone else. Artoo whistled and chirped something far to complicated for his companions to follow.

"Artoo suggests that the planet of Naboo may be of some assistance in your search, Master Luke," Threepio translated. "Although I have no idea what he's talking about. Perhaps there's a glitch in his programming." Luke sat back from the table. Han recognized the familiar sensation that they were all about to embark on some crazy expedition once again.

"Naboo?" Luke asked. Artoo chirped affirmatively. "Did you find something in the archives?" This could not be coincidence, his father and now Artoo both pointing to Naboo.

"He claims to have been there, Master Luke. How he came to that conclusion I really have no idea," Threepio spoke scornfully,"_We've_ never been there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, have you heard of Naboo?" Han asked Leia as they watched the star lines during their trip through hyperspace. She looked beautiful, as always, but she had begun to shift uncomfortably in her seat the closer they approached their destination. Han wondered if she had discussed any of her feelings with Luke.

"Yes," Leia finally answered several minutes later and he thought she had been reading his mind.

"Did you just do some Jedi thing on my mind?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just answering your question," Leia protested. "Besides, I'm not a Jedi and..."

"Okay, okay, relax sweetheart," Han gestured as he forced her to sit back in the co-pilot's seat. Luke walked through the door. Han looked out again and Leia sat bolt upright.

"Chewie and Artoo are playing Dejarik for old time's sake," Luke said, attempting to break the stiff atmosphere. "Threepio is expounding the woes of the past ten years for Lando."

"Poor Lando," Leia murmured as she wrapped her braid around her head and pinned it securely.

"He's asleep," Luke assured her. "I could have gone to Naboo alone, you know," he said as he broached the task at hand as tactfully as he knew how.

"Don't be crazy," Han replied. "You'd only get into trouble that we'd have to rescue you from any way. This way saves time." The words were spoken lightly but Luke felt reprimanded just the same.

"It's not that kind of place," Leia interrupted their banter. Both looked at her with shocked expressions.

"You've _been_ there?" Han asked.

"Yes, I have. At least, I think I have." Leia looked away. "My father, I mean, my adoptive father took me there once, maybe."

"You don't sound too sure," Han observed.

"I'm not. But the name is familiar and I think..." Leia wasn't sure what she thought. Luke put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Clear your mind of confusion, Leia. Let the Force guide you." Han watched skeptically but for once did not interrupt. These moments between Luke and Leia had become more frequent as Leia became Luke's first student. Leia sighed, closed her eyes, and tried to follow Luke's instructions.

"I've been there," she confirmed as she opened her eyes. "I could see a beautiful city so clearly. With waterfalls that impressed me very much. I was just a child." Luke smiled but Han's expression remained cryptic.

"Well, we'll know soon enough," he finally said. "We're coming up on Naboo." Leia looked apologetically at Luke but he merely smiled and fastened himself into his seat for the landing. Han remained one of the best pilots Luke knew but there was no use taking chances.

xXx

"Let me do the talking," Leia instructed. Han had landed the Millennium Falcon smoothly on the platform specified by the city controller. Curious bystanders watched as the crew disembarked. Some muffled cheers greeted Luke. Already his fame had spread through the known galaxy and his distinctive Jedi robes and lightsaber confirmed his identity. Several calls greeted Chewie, Lando, & Han who also could have boasted quite a following had they been so inclined.

"What a joy to visit a civilized world," Threepio gushed. "And the local residents seem quite hospitable." Despite Leia's bold directions she glanced around, trying to decide where to lead her friends. Artoo seized this opportunity to move to the head of the group and they had no choice but to follow the determined droid. The city had obviously seen better days. The distinctive architecture sat in disrepair and Imperial graffiti covered many buildings.

"So this is the place the Emperor was from?" Lando whispered to Han. "Are you sure you're going to be welcome here?"

"Why do you think I made you come?" Han grinned although he never took his eyes off Leia.

"Just stay close to Leia and me," Luke murmured as he noiselessly came along side them. Han hated it when the kid did that. "I sense no reason to worry right now."

"Who's worried?" Han would never concede that Luke could handle whatever might happen. It would certainly take all of them to keep Leia from wandering off on her own.

"He says that he's leading us to the royal palace where we will seek an audience with the queen," Threepio translated for Leia as Artoo forged ahead. "Artoo! What royal palace? What makes you think _you_ would be welcome at a palace? You really must desist with these delusions of grandeur!"

The beautiful palace loomed before them. "It's breathtaking," Leia breathed. Despite the devastation all around, the palace gleamed like a jewel.

"This is our palace, m'lady," a young woman spoke hesitantly to Leia. "Queen Atalya has only just been elected." The girl obviously saw Leia as an important personage. Leia pulled herself up to her full height though, to her dismay, even at that the other woman remained taller. She smoothed her gown and wished she had worn something more regal although her clothes looked to be in better condition than the younger woman's garments.

"What is your name?" Leia asked as Han, Luke, Lando, Chewie and the droids waited behind her.

"Cliaé, m'lady." Cliaé curtsied. Leia's royal upbringing began to emerge.

"I am Princess Leia Organa and these are my companions. We are here representing the provisional New Republic government. Is it possible to have an audience with your queen?" She inclined her head slightly in response to Cliaé's curtsey.

"I would be happy to ask. I am one of her handmaidens," Cliaé replied, as if that should answer their questions. "Please, come out of the street. It is not always this quiet," she informed them as she led them up the steps. "Some Imperial troops attempt to cause problems. Queen Atalya is dealing with the matter."

"How is she dealing with the matter?" Han forgot to let Leia do the talking. Cliaé looked at him with an amused expression sparkling in her green eyes.

"With force, of course," she murmured. "There are still many loyal to Naboo the way it was, although it has not been obvious for these many years," she conceded. Leia took Han's arm, whether for support or to attempt to control him he did not know but it felt nice either way.

"Please forgive our ignorance," Leia said. "We are not familiar with Naboo or its ways." Cliaé's smile displayed much sadness.

"The ways of Naboo were once the ways of the Republic," she asserted. "But it has not been so since my elders were very young." She led them to a waiting room. "Please, take refreshment while I see if her majesty will see you today." The room was small but graciously furnished and a servant girl soon brought cool drinks and a tiny plate of food.

"Forgive us, but our food supplies are still rationed," she murmured almost too quietly to hear. She slipped from the room without further conversation. Luke pace the space as if its dimensions confined him and he did not know what to do with himself. Han, Lando, and Chewie sat in the once finely upholstered chairs and sipped their drinks.

"There is something familiar about this place," Luke whispered as he ran his hand through his hair. Artoo chirped something but Threepio declined to translate.

"They seem very friendly," Threepio observed when the room seemed too quiet. He began to prattle nervously about the draperies and the fabric on the chairs when Han gestured to Leia with a longsuffering look and Leia switched the droid off.

"You haven't been here," Leia said.

"No. Somehow I feel I know this place though," Luke sat in an empty chair and closed his eyes. It seemed a long time to Han and Lando before the door opened and Cliaé slipped back into the room.

"I'm sorry for your wait. Her majesty will see you now. Not all of you," she hastened on as the entire group stood and walked to the door. Han began to protest but Cliaé continued, "She wishes to meet you, Princess Leia, and you, Master Skywalker." Han's protest grew louder.

"It will be okay," Leia soothed him. "There is no harm meant here," she looked to Luke who nodded his agreement.

"Cliaé, might the others wait somewhere else?" Luke suggested.

"The gardens are just outside that door," Cliaé indicated. "I'm afraid they are not as impressive as they once were but you are welcome to walk there." Han exchanged glances with Lando before agreeing, rather ungraciously. Luke and Leia followed Cliaé while the others headed for the gardens.

"Oh, Han?" Leia turned and called. "Don't forget Threepio." She walked away with Cliaé and Luke as quickly as she could, though she could still feel Han's disbelieving stare boring into her back.

"How did you know my name?" Luke asked by way of making conversation as Cliaé led them deeper into the palace.

"Master Skywalker, you are the only Jedi I _can_ name." Cliaé smiled as Luke looked away. The fact that he was the last Jedi in the galaxy did not strike him as humorous. "You are also the only person I know who reportedly travels with two droids, a Wookiee, a princess and smugglers."

"Han's not a smuggler," Leia corrected automatically and she bit her tongue, surprised at her own rudeness. _Why do I feel so defensive about Han's profession?_

"Former smugglers," Cliaé corrected self consciously. "Not to mention the fact, of course, that you arrived in the Millennium Falcon. I've heard so many stories about that ship I had really started to doubt its existence." Luke laughed softly and Leia smiled. Their smiles disappeared as they entered what could only be the throne room.

"Welcome to Naboo," a soft deep voice called from the throne near the window. Several figures dressed in simple pale green dresses with head coverings, much like Cliaé, sat in tall chairs near the queen and they all watched Luke and Leia carefully. The queen wore a striking crimson gown and an elaborate hairstyle, making it difficult to say exactly how tall she stood. Leia took in the elegance of the outfit and the elaborate white make-up. She squeezed Luke's hand and he bowed as if he had been doing so all his life. Leia dipped in the briefest curtsey she could manage.

"Thank you, your highness. We are here..."

"Representing the provisional New Republic," the queen filled in. "I have been informed of that. Why are _you_ here?" Leia felt relieved that Han had not been allowed in. No telling what he might say to this brusque treatment.

"We are also searching for some personal information, your highness," Luke replied smoothly. "I was told there might be information pertaining to the Jedi here." He tried to read the queen's expression but it remained enigmatic with a deep lying emotion Luke could not define. He knew for sure only that he felt no fear or anger from her.

"I do not believe we have archives or anything of that sort relating to the Jedi," the queen answered.

"Perhaps I have been misinformed," Luke allowed.

"I am concerned that you are here to establish whether we should be punished," Queen Atalya obviously did not believe in hiding her true thoughts. Luke wondered if she suspected him of reading her mind.

"Punished?" Leia could not imagine where an idea like that would come from.

"Emperor Palpatine was from Naboo," the queen elaborated. "There are many here who supported his rule, who would still support him and his Empire." Leia looked at Luke, unsure of what to do or say.

"These are not issues I am authorized or prepared to examine," Leia stammered. "As I am sure your handmaiden informed you, we are not familiar with Naboo. We wish to become familiar with you and your people and seek your association in the New Republic." Leia hoped that those words were the truth.

The queen watched them for several seconds before saying, "Very good. Please, sit." Chairs appeared seemingly from thin air and Luke sat and pulled Leia down to sit beside him.

"Please forgive my suspicion," Queen Atalya said. "My term has only just begun and I am quite cautious in these extraordinary times."

"Very wise," Luke murmured.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. You say you know little about Naboo so I will explain. Naboo elects our queens. We serve one or two terms. In the past the queen appointed senators to represent us with the Republic. Emperor Palpatine disbanded this practice many years ago. Grand Moffs commanded this system. They appointed our senator until the dissolution." Leia shifted her weight in her seat slightly at this point, remembering those awful days as the Death Star changed the galaxy. "After the news of the Emperor's death the loyalist troops overthrew the governor and attempted to subdue the Imperial presence here. I was elected in the first free Naboo elections in nearly thirty years. I began my term only fifteen standard days ago."

"This is a momentous time in Naboo history," Luke observed.

"Yes. We are very hopeful." The queen looked away from her visitors and out the massive windows, some of which still had makeshift coverings instead of the gleaming transparisteel of former days. "And concerned."

"The New Republic will offer you any assistance you require if you will join us," Leia offered, trying not to sound too eager. "Your great history of serving the Old Republic can be renewed in uniting with the New." The queen turned back and her gaze seemed disapproving.

"We shall see," she responded and Luke felt the strength in her tone. "The wreckage of several decades is not repaired in mere days." Leia thought of Alderaan, her lost family, the confusion surrounding her now, wreckage that would never, could never, be prepared and she was forced to nod in agreement.

"I'm sure we will aid you in any way we can whether you join us or not," Leia amended her comments.

"Your palace is beautiful," Luke said, trying to direct the conversation to a happier note.

"Thank you," the queen actually smiled. "Many of our people have been working very hard to make it so. You have demonstrated impeccable timing," a flash of humor from this enigmatic leader? "We are having a Grand Celebration of Naboo this very night." Luke and Leia murmured their congratulations.

"You will come as my guests?" Though phrased as a question Leia knew a decree when she heard one.

"We would be honored," Leia responded.

"Your friends are welcome as well," the queen smiled graciously. "Naboo needs friends. Tonight will be a remembrance of the past and a dedication for the future and I think you and your mission suit that rather well."

"I hope I can get Han and Chewie to clean up for this," Leia whispered to Luke as they bowed to the queen before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where did you dig up these things?" Han grumbled that evening as he donned formal wear for Queen Atalya's celebration in one of the tiny crew quarters of the Millennium Falcon. Leia smoothed the soft fabric of the white shirt over his shoulders and stretched her petite frame to kiss the back of his neck.

"This is a dress occasion," she repeated for the third time. "Scruffy looking nerf-herders not invited."

"I can only think of one good reason to dress up this much," Han said and Leia blushed at the implication. She had firmly deflected any hints that direction in the past. Of course she wanted that, didn't she? Why couldn't she allow him to ask? _The timing_...she thought. He smiled, unaware of her tumultuous thoughts.

"And besides, who's scruffy looking?"

"You look quite handsome," she conceded. He pulled her into his arms and she relaxed in his embrace. "You make me feel safe," she said, willfully pushing the oft skirted but never truly discussed issue away.

"You make me feel a lot of things," he smiled. She struggled out of his arms.

"You're going to ruin this dress," she warned. She peered into the less than adequate mirror. "Someday I would like a reflective device that shows my entire person at one time," she grumbled, attempting to fix several new wrinkles in the dark blue dress.

"Every part of your entire person looks beautiful," Han replied. "Leia..."

"Don't say it," Leia interrupted. "Fasten this, please."

The entire group looked very nice, Leia decided, as they walked toward the palace in the twilight. Lando still favored the dashing uniforms befitting a General of the New Republic and Luke naturally wore his Jedi garments that seemed elegant in their very simplicity. She had spent a small fortune buying Han's clothes but she would not be informing him of that. Her purchasing anything for him remained a sore subject between them. As Naboo's ration system had only just begun to recover, Leia could only imagine the cost of the night's festivities when she thought of the cost of the clothes.

"These waterfalls are amazing," Luke said as he walked beside his sister. "I used to imagine a lot of places from Tatooine, but I never dreamed up anything as beautiful as this.

"Aunt Beru used to tell me stories..." he hesitated and Leia and Han looked at him with concern etched on their faces. Chewie and Lando, walking ahead seemed not to notice and Artoo was actually chirping so much that Threepio couldn't get a word in.

"Aunt Beru," Leia mused. "I'm sorry I'll never meet her."

"She was good to me," Luke smiled. "Of course Uncle Owen was too, but Aunt Beru was special. She told me," he hesitated. Leia pressed his hand, realizing she truly wanted to hear these stories and she was pleased that Luke was somehow finding the ability to tell them now.

"She told me my...our grandmother Shmi was a beautiful woman. That she belonged somewhere other than a lonely moisture farm." Luke looked at the sky. "She was buried near our home. Uncle Owen told me that the Sand People killed her. Aunt Beru told me that Uncle Owen's father was devastated and my father... But Uncle Owen said for us never to talk about it again." Luke shook his head, as if shaking the memories away. "He said that a lot." Leia started to respond but they were at the palace and the sight stifled idle words. _Our grandmother?_

Thousands of people milled about in the palace and the palace courtyards, everyone dressed in what must be their finest apparel. Jewels glistened in the sparkling lights of the palace and elaborate cosmetics and intricate hairstyles seemed the order of the day, for human women at least. Leia noticed several non-human beings in the crowd but those were certainly outnumbered. Music played around them and though Leia did not recognize the melody she felt she had heard it before. Han felt distinctly uncomfortable but Lando seemed to adapt to the party quickly.

"You old smoothy," Han whispered to Lando as they passed by him and heard as he started sweet-talking the nearest female. Lando smiled in agreement.

"Who knew there was a planet with so many beautiful women?" He murmured. Han's guffaw forced Leia to squeeze his arm slightly.

"Could we please all behave like we weren't raised by Rancors?"

"Sorry, your highnessness," Han smiled his familiar half-smile. Luke wandered away and Leia quite easily began speaking with people she had never met. Her nearly forgotten upbringing on Alderaan rose to the surface and Han watched his princess in awe. He hadn't seen her like this since the celebration following the first Death Star destruction: royal, aloof, and extremely self-sufficient. In the past he might have run away from that but now he just maintained his grip on her arm and smiled through his teeth at any man daring to look her direction, his very posture proclaiming, "She's mine fellas, hands off."

Luke walked into a larger room. He caught his breath as he saw the revolving holo-vid screens of what must be former queens and kings of Naboo. The queens all wore elegant, complicated dresses and hair styles with the now familiar white make up including very distinctive markings on their cheeks and lips. Artoo rolled beside him and if Luke had not known better he would have suspected Artoo was looking for someone.

"Our former queens," Cliaé informed as she came along side him.

"Yes," Luke bowed slightly. The handmaiden smiled lightly.

"Her majesty is pleased you have joined us."

"I have not yet seen her highness," Luke said, unable to tear his eyes from the larger than life screens.

"She has seen you," Cliaé smiled. "She asked that I speak with you." Luke turned to face the girl, raising his eyebrows.

"She has received reports about some Imperials hiding in the Lake country. There are indications of incursions into more populated areas, where they are causing much destruction."

"And she wishes me to find them?"

"She wishes for the provisional government to remove them," Cliaé confirmed. "These are not just storm troopers. There are supposedly some important people leading them, possibly a Grand Moff." Luke made no reply. As he listened for the guidance of the Force Artoo began whistling from across the room. Luke and Cliaé hurried to the small droid as several party attendees looked on in disapproval.

"Shh, Artoo," Luke soothed as he looked for Threepio. Whatever had excited the droid, Luke doubted his ability to translate the emphatic chirping. Leia and Han joined them and Leia looked ready to remove Artoo from the party until she glanced up. She took several steps back on unsteady feet and Han caught her in his arms.

"Who is that?" Leia demanded.

"Queen Amidala," Cliaé informed them and she looked quite dismayed about the scene being caused. "A great queen and a brave one. She led our people through very tumultuous times." Leia clutched her brother's arm.

"You feel it, don't you?" She whispered. He nodded slightly. Somehow, even through the layers of intricate clothing and make-up, this woman seemed familiar.

"Father said she was the queen of Naboo," he whispered. Leia looked at him, her brown eyes sparking with anger.

"And you didn't see the need to mention that to me?" Luke looked at the floor.

"You didn't want to hear about our conversation. When Artoo..."

"What do you know about her?" Han interjected. Cliaé looked at each person, and droid, in turn.

"You seek information about Amidala?" She seemed to debate whether to share her knowledge. Eventually her curiosity won out and she said, "She is buried near here."

"Take us there," Leia commanded. Almost as an afterthought she added, "Please."

"I must ask the Queen," Cliaé said. "You wish to go now?"

"Yes, quickly please." Only minutes later Cliaé rejoined Luke, Leia, Han, Artoo, & Threepio. Lando and Chewie remained with the revelers.

"You don't have to go with us," Leia told Han as they walked out into the night. He took her hand and she felt he was smiling but he didn't say a word. Luke worked to control his apprehension. He lost track of time as Cliaé led them away from the palace. He watched to see if Obi-Wan or Yoda would appear. They did not. He half hoped that his father would stay away and whether that influenced his father or not he did not know but no spectral forms glimmered in the night. He snapped back to attention as Cliaé spoke several words to a guard.

"There have been vandalism attempts," she said. "Queen Atalya has several of her finest troops guarding this place." As Cliaé stepped in the gate Leia walked ahead. She could not explain how she knew but the fact remained she knew exactly where to go.

"Here," she indicated. Luke and Han stood on either side of her and Artoo and Threepio remained a discreet distance away. A shimmering monument rose before them. Well cared for, Luke noted to himself.

"Padmé Naberrie Amidala," Luke whispered. He read the inscription to himself. _Defender of her people, Champion of liberty, A light too soon extinguished, she reigns forever Queen in our hearts._

"Our mother," Leia confirmed. "The monument is changed but I know my father brought me here. I'm sure he did." Tears slipped out of Leia's eyes but she made no attempt to check them. "I remember begging him to let me come here. Mother said no, but Father..." Han wrapped his arms around Leia. She pulled away and knelt on the ground. Luke and Han joined her in silence.

"I saw her, Luke." Leia whispered. "I lay on the ground crying. I was very small and I had run away from Father. I closed my eyes and I, I..." she could not continue but Luke understood.

"You saw her through the Force, Leia," he smiled sadly. "The Force brought you here." He swallowed the lump in his throat, checking the emotion that threatened to spill past his defenses. _Dead_...

"Father told me that she had been a great senator. He told me something terrible had happened to her. I think my mother put all the pictures away and told the servants never to let me speak of my real mother again. Everyone knew I was adopted, it just wasn't discussed." Luke nodded. He remembered all too well his own similar experience.

"If you believe this is your mother," Cliaé spoke hesitantly. "There are people you should meet." Luke looked up in surprise. "The senator had one sister. I believe her children still live. I'm not sure how to find them, though. Perhaps we could ask Queen Atalya. There are records that could possibly be restored and searched. The Empire destroyed many valuable things but if you, Master Jedi could fix them..."

"There will be no need," a new voice broke through the night. A stately figure glided easily over the roughened ground to stand where they knelt. Leia, Han and Luke hurried to stand before the new arrival.

"My name is Sabé. I served Padmé as her handmaiden, many years ago. And you are Luke and Leia Skywalker."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The disclaimer: this is George Lucas' world and I'm just playing in it.

Special thanks to Archer Yi, Pitdroid, tejdog1, Ledagirl321, & FallenEagle for your reviews & encouraging words. Please read and review!

Chapter 5

Once Luke recovered from his shock he managed to bow politely. Sabé looked both amused and alarmed at this gesture. "Please, follow me quickly. It is not safe to stay here, exposed, for too long." Han, who did not feel comfortable with the way the evening had progressed this far, and felt even less pleased about following a stranger into the night, pulled Threepio aside.

"Whenever we get to wherever we're going you go back and tell Lando and Chewie where we are. Got it, Goldenrod?"

"Oh, yes sir. I will be pleased to..."

"Good. Shut-up." Han hurried to keep up with the forms disappearing into the darkness of Theed. Lights glinted far off, distant beacons of the revelry continuing without them.

Leia's mind raced with the implications confronting her. How did this person know so much and yet have several pertinent facts wrong? _Leia Skywalker_, Leia mused. She struggled to control her feelings. The rudimentary Jedi skills Luke had been teaching seemed inadequate to this much emotional turmoil but she tried anyway.

"Here," Sabé indicated. She opened a door concealed in shadow and led everyone in to her home. The small apartment seemed comfortably furnished but no personal memorabilia lay about and no screens graced her walls. This person did not like to remind herself of the past, Leia decided. "Sit, please," Leia watched to see if her companions intended to follow this stranger's orders. Luke did nearly immediately. Han followed suit, albeit slowly. Cliaé sat apart, apparently thoroughly perplexed about the turn of events.

"I expect you have many questions," Sabé said. She had taken a seat across from Luke and removed her head covering. Her voice's low almost regal tone seemed to prompt Luke into speaking.

"We are here to find our mother," he answered simply. He did not know how to explain the convoluted machinations that had brought them to this place at this time. He did not know how to bring up the name Anakin Skywalker, although surely Sabé already knew it for she had used Skywalker as their surname.

"And your father," Sabé observed wryly without smiling. "I am an old woman," she said, though she did not look old, "And I did not think that I would ever look on Padmé's children on this world." She seemed lost in her own thoughts for several minutes. As if returning from someplace far away she continued her narrative and for once Luke, Leia, and Han did not interrupt.

"I served as your mother's decoy during her term as queen. We had known each other for many years before I eagerly seized the opportunity to assist her. She had many handmaidens but I also filled the capacity of bodyguard because I knew her so well and could look like her if the situation demanded I do so. Those were terrible times. The Trade Federation had a blockade on Naboo and your mother was in grave personal danger. Two Jedi rescued her and we went with them to Coruscant. We first went to Tatooine," she corrected, ignoring the reaction that name produced. "Master Jinn rescued a small boy, a slave named Skywalker," at this pronouncement Sabé looked at her guests. Luke's eyebrows had risen; obviously he did not know this story. She continued with thinly veiled disapproval, "Anakin and Padmé became friends, despite the difference in their ages, before he ever knew she was the Queen." Leia automatically reached for Han's hand. Sabé, who apparently noticed everything, shortened her story.

"After Master Jinn's tragic death Master Kenobi took Skywalker as his...padawan, I believe it was called. Later Skywalker and Padmé grew closer. They married here on Naboo, secretly."

Everyone ignored Artoo's insistent chirping as the story drew to a close. "I was no longer serving Padmé. When she became our senator her royal handmaidens, including myself, declined to follow her to Coruscant. Several married and settled down here. Other women served your mother during those years. My sister, Moteé, served as your mother's handmaiden on Coruscant when she was expecting you."

Tears sparkled in Leia's eyes and she bit her cheek to drive outright weeping away. Sabé continued, "After Anakin's death I believe Padmé died too. She lived only long enough to name you."

"How do you know that?" Luke spoke for the first time since Sabé had begun her tale.

"I did not know for many years. At her funeral no one, including her family, knew anything. My sister didn't know either, for sure. She came home after Padmé's death. She told me that Padmé had married your father and had been pregnant when she died."

"But you know our names," Leia stammered. She did not add there had been an error in Sabé's reasoning.

"I assume your mother had discussed baby names with your father," Sabé reproved the foolish question, somehow managing to look down on Leia despite their similar heights. "My sister confided the names Luke and Leia to me shortly before her own death," here Sabé again visibly submerged her own pain and Luke sensed that an important part of the story would not be told. "Your fame precedes you, Master Skywalker and it is not hard to deduce that you are his sister," Sabé indicated Leia. "I have no doubt you are the children of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker."

"Cliaé indicated that we may still have family living," Luke asked. Sabé smiled slightly. "You have cousins living here on Naboo. They live in the Lake country, secluded. Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie. They," she hesitated, "Will be _interested_ in meeting their aunt's children."

"You knew Ben?" Luke asked, brought back to the mention of his old friend.

"Master Kenobi," Sabé mused to herself, lost in thoughts of long ago, her tone a reprimand of Luke's casual use of his first name. "Obi-Wan. Yes, I knew him." She did not elaborate about that specific Jedi so Luke moved on.

"Did you know any other Jedi?" he demanded.

"Not well. I did not meet any others formally. Master Yoda and Master Windu, I remember, came for Master Jinn's funeral. As for the others, it is so long ago..."

"And you knew Anakin Skywalker," Leia murmured. Sabé's eyes darkened.

"Yes. I remember him as a small boy though; curious and talented but of no concern to me. I did not know him well."

"What were you doing?" Han asked suddenly. Sabé's eyes raised in question. "You said some of...some of the Queen's handmaidens settled here instead of joining her on Coruscant. You didn't say what you were doing at that time." Luke watched as Sabé's face darkened.

"You didn't say what you have been doing all these years since, either," he added.

"You suspect me of serving Emperor Palpatine?"

"We don't suspect you of anything. That is why we ask," Luke said, trying to be reasonable.

"I had a child. I married. I lived here in Theed until the war." Sabé obviously did not like relating this history. "I mourned your mother at her funeral and long after. And then the Emperor sent his death squads here. They slaughtered all the Gungans, natives of this world. They attempted to wipe away anything we Naboo valued or took any pride in. They killed every former queen and handmaiden they could find, and their families. They killed your aunt Sola and her husband. I hid her children and anything that belonged to them with the Naboo underground. That was the last way I could help your mother. I will tell you no more."

"It's enough," Luke soothed. _For now_... He took his sister's hand. "Thank you, Sabé."

"A warning," Sabé said as the stunned group prepared to leave. "Things on Naboo may look peaceful...they are not. You, especially, are in danger here." Luke nodded.

"Thank you for answering our questions," he said. Artoo led them away from the dilapidated building. Cliaé walked beside Luke as Han and Leia hurried ahead, as if seeking light and warmth.

"Another reason to visit the Lake country," Cliaé observed. "Your family may be in danger there."

"I had that impression myself," Luke admitted. He said no more and Cliaé chose not press her sovereign's wishes just yet. Lando and Chewie stood on the terrace watching for their friends. Chewie roared with relief as he caught sight of the group and ran to meet them. Lando took a slower pace but his face betrayed his relief.

"Threepio told us you had been kidnapped," Lando said. "But he also said the kidnapper was just one woman so I made Chewie wait before we started disrupting the celebration too much."

"Thanks for the concern," Han glared at Threepio who, purposely or not, appeared to be hiding behind Lando.

"Oh, your highness," Threepio gushed, glimpsing Leia, "Thank the Maker you are safe. I really couldn't imagine what must have happened."

"We're fine," Leia said shortly. "Thank your queen for inviting us to the celebration, Cliaé, but we're going to head back to our ship." The handmaiden nodded and hurried into the safety of the palace. Lando looked slightly annoyed at the festivities coming to such an abrupt end but he followed his friends. Once back in the Falcon everyone sat, ruminating in the completely uncharacteristic silence.

"Now what?" Leia broke the stillness. Everyone began speaking at once in response to her question.

"I'm not going to this 'Lake country'", Han declared, halting all other discussion. No one responded so he continued, "Please, give me one reason why we ought to get ourselves shot at or worse just to see..."

"Our cousins," Leia murmured. She sat leaning her head back against the wall and hugging her knees. Han thought she looked about twelve years old and a very sad, frightened twelve years old at that. The story told to them that night seemed to have drained Leia's formidable control.

"Luke," Han appealed, "Don't you have what you came for already? You know her name, you've got the story. Why should we have to do their job for them?" Luke stood, going to looking out at the Naboo night. He leaned against the Falcon, resting one arm on his knee, in a stance that had become familiar to everyone that knew him.

"The queen only asked me to deal with the Imperials," he answered finally. "I don't see any reason why the rest of you have to stay. Just send a ship to me."

"We're not leaving you here alone," Leia declared, dropping her feet to the ground and sitting up straight, discipline reasserted. "Besides, this is my...my family too, and I have every right to meet them as much as you do."

"When do we leave?" Han asked with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The devastation of Naboo's countryside shocked Luke. He had seen many terrible things in the preceding days, as the Empire fell, but the sight of obviously blatant destruction and disregard of his mother's home world hurt him more than he had expected. Fields sat barren and stream beds stood stagnant. Luke wondered how Theed had been restored so quickly. The waterfalls there must have been flowing much diminished from previous years and yet they had still been stunning.

Suspicious citizens gleaning in the pitiful fields watched Luke and his companions warily. "I don't think off-worlders are quite welcome here," Leia murmured.

"I think you're right," Han said. "I hope Lando's keeping a good eye on the Falcon."

Lando had agreed to stay in Theed with the Falcon and Chewie had reluctantly stayed behind with him. Han had argued for leaving Threepio with the ship but Luke had over-ruled him by explaining that they might need his translating abilities.

"I'm sure the ship is fine," Leia soothed him. "Most people are probably too in awe of it to walk anywhere near it."

"They better be."

"Here we are," Cliaé informed the transport driver. "Thank you."

"Careful in these parts," the driver drawled. "Imperials still causing trouble here."

"We'll be careful," Luke assured him. They descended the transport steps, with Luke and Han carrying their traveling cases. Cliaé indicated they should follow her and Luke held back as Leia talked with their de facto guide to Naboo.

"Real convenient of that queen to loan us one of her _indispensable_ handmaidens," Han remarked, almost as if he knew what Luke was thinking.

"I don't like it either," Luke admitted. "Keep an eye on her."

"I planned to, junior." Luke would have discussed the situation with Han further but his senses started warning him of danger just a second before blaster fire nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Leia!" Han called. She must have sensed the trouble in time too because she had pulled Cliaé behind a building and she had her small blaster - usually kept hidden on her leg - out and firing before Han had even ascertained the shot's origination point. Luke and Han ducked behind some wreckage littering the street. Out of the corner of his eye Han could see Luke's lightsaber glinting in the sun. Not for the first time Han wished Luke would carry a nice sturdy blaster. He just knew the kid would be a crack shot. _Hokey religions and ancient weapons_, he thought to himself as Luke began deflecting the myriad shots back where they had come from.

Han felt slightly disgruntled that Luke seemed almost completely relaxed and unworried. The droids, well, Threepio at least, cowered behind more wreckage. Artoo had some device out and firing, ignoring Han's orders to pull back.

"Can you see them?" Han asked.

"Imperials," Luke confirmed, "haven't seen their faces yet, though." His saber blade slashed effortlessly through duracrete crumbling from blaster shots. Luke continued breathing normally, unperturbed in spite of the accelerating situation. Despite his natural distrust of the mysterious Jedi ways Han found himself oddly comforted by the low hum of Luke's lightsaber and Han began to follow Luke's terse instructions to approach the Imperial's shelter. Helmeted stormtroopers rushed toward them, numerous but apparently fairly inept, as their shots veered wildly. They seemed surprised as they pulled back. Shots continued to fall from a distant location even after the troopers disappeared down back alleys of the deserted town.

As suddenly as the shots had started, they stopped. Leia cautiously stood and beckoned to her brother. "All clear," she called. Luke and Han ran to Leia and Cliaé. "Up there," Leia indicated where the shooters had been. "They just ran away."

"Not all of them," Han grimly indicated a body hanging out of a nearly demolished building. "You stay here. Luke and I will check this out," he ordered. Leia grimaced at him but she obediently sat and pulled Cliaé down beside her. Threepio scuttled over to the women, scolding Artoo and fretfully inquiring about the females' health.

Han expected more fighting but the deserted town remained silent as he and Luke stood over the abandoned body. Luke knelt beside the body.

"Their commander," he murmured.

"You sure?" Han asked. The body before them looked younger than Luke.

"I think the Imperials must be getting desperate," Luke answered. "He's definitely the leader of this attack." Han decided not to ask Luke any more questions about the dead boy. He didn't like responses that tended to stress "the Force" as the answer.

"So, how many got away?" He asked after they had emptied the boy's pockets.

"I'm not sure," Luke admitted, "At least two officers plus those stormtroopers." He looked around them. "I felt something...strange. Like a mind guiding them but still getting it wrong." His gaze settled on the terribly young and terribly dead Imperial.

"I know," Han joined the search. "We're going to have to bury him." Leia and Cliaé joined them in the distasteful task. Luke did not want to leave the body for whatever scavengers might exist on Naboo and none of them wanted to appear before the locals with tales of dead bodies left in their wake.

xXx

Though on edge, they proceeded to the lake retreat without further incident. They easily hired two skiffs to transport them over the lake. Very few of the distinctive water craft appeared to have work and several drivers had readily jostled the others to secure the job and their fares. Once they docked Cliaé walked from their skiff to a servant tending the gardens.

"Good welcome," the servant called, looking at each person in turn and staring at the droids as Luke effortlessly lifted them from the boat onto the walk way with a simple wave of his hand.

"Thank you," Leia answered. "I am Leia Organa and this is Han Solo," she took Han's arm as she spoke. The servant nodded.

"And I'm Luke Skywalker," Luke murmured. "We're looking for the Naberries." Cliaé, who had been ignored to this point, walked forward again.

"I bring the greetings of Queen Atalya," she spoke. These words caused the servant woman to stand at attention and look at each person yet again.

"I will bring Pooja," she murmured. Luke stood close to Leia as they waited to meet their cousin for the first time. Han instinctively fingered his blaster although he would have admitted he had no idea why.

"It's beautiful here," Leia said as she looked at the water glinting in the afternoon light.

"Your mother thought so, too," a voice responded and the three intruders whirled around to meet Pooja Naberrie. What Luke had been expecting he couldn't decide, but surely not this slim young woman who, despite being several years older than he, looked so young, with masses of fair curly hair and bright friendly eyes. Her clothes seemed stylish though understated; they would have been elegant if not for the stains circling her vivid pink skirt.

"Please excuse my appearance," she continued, "I've made rather a mess in the kitchen and I didn't want to keep you waiting. One does not meet long lost family every day."

"No," Luke recovered his voice before Leia. He smiled. "I hope you don't mind us intruding on you like this. Sabé sent us..."

"Yes, I know," Pooja interrupted. "Please come in." Luke caught Han's eye in time to indicate that they should follow and continue the discussion in doors. Once settled inside the servant they had met before came in with fruit and drinks.

"Thank you," Han, Leia and Luke murmured meekly. Pooja took food for herself and settled back into her seat.

"Now," she said. "Where should we begin?"

"How long have you known about us?" Leia could not help asking. Pooja frowned slightly.

"Not long. I had no idea Aunt Padmé had married, much less had two children, not until Bail Organa came here on a diplomatic mission." Leia leaned forward. Pooja smiled at her cousin. "You came too."

"Yes, but I was only two or three," Leia protested.

"And I was only nine or ten," Pooja confirmed. I heard my mother and father talking about your visit. Mother said that a child that looked just like Ryoo, my sister, as a baby, had been seen running to Aunt Padmé's memorial stone and crying and also that she was Bail Organa's daughter and how odd that a child we had never heard of would do such a thing.

"Mother had always believed that Aunt Padmé hid a relationship between herself and the Jedi knight from our family. Everyone had gossiped that your mother was pregnant when she died, but our culture did not permit any investigation. However, Mother became convinced that _you_ were Padmé's daughter." Pooja smiled apologetically. "Despite her curiosity those days were not the time to be asking sensitive questions. She told no one other than my father, as far as I know."

Leia leaned into Han's arm. "I can't believe I was so close," she whispered. "My parents could have no other children and I grew up so alone," she confessed as she looked up at her cousin. "After Alderaan's destruction I thought I had no more family."

"You seem to be discovering family rather quickly now," Pooja observed and she grinned before she turned to Luke, choosing to ignore Leia's startled expression. "Of course, I had no idea about _you_. Several years ago, right after the destruction of the first Death Star, an Imperial ship came into this system. Not an unusual occurrence, you understand. This ship sent several commanders and bounty hunters, not to mention numerous droids, looking for Luke Skywalker. They searched Naboo very thoroughly, though we did not know what they thought they would find. Rumor had it that Darth Vader searched for you. Why here, I do not know," Luke stood suddenly and Pooja frowned. "I take it he found you."

"I found him," Luke said, crossing the room to look outside.

"Is it true you killed him?" Pooja leaned forward eagerly. "We are isolated here but even I have heard that you killed both the Emperor and Darth Vader. Is it true?" Han and Leia could see the struggle in Luke. Even they could not be sure what had happened on the Death Star. Luke had not explained the events in great detail and it obviously pained him to tell any part of the story now.

"I had a part in their deaths, yes," Luke said finally, unwilling to lie and yet unable to tell the complete truth. _A certain point of view_...

"You must be a great Jedi," Pooja said respectfully. "Please forgive the questions of a silly country girl."

"There's nothing to forgive," Luke turned from the window and smiled. "Where is your sister? Sabé said we had two cousins here."

"Sabé was mistaken," Pooja stood and turned. "Ryoo is not here anymore. You all must be starving. I must check on our meal."

"You alright?" Han asked as Leia stood and walked to the window by her brother. She nodded.

"It's just so...odd," she said. Luke squeezed her hand and turned back to watching the scenery.

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

"To meet her and know she knew our mother better than we ever will..." Leia stammered, "So much, simply taken from us. It just doesn't seem fair."

"Not much in the universe is," Han pointed out. Leia laughed and leaned against him, settling into the comforting embrace.

"You're right."

"Hey, did you hear that, kid? She actually admitted I'm right," Han teased. Leia punched him.

"You have your moments," she allowed. Luke smiled as his sister and Han laughed but the smile soon slipped from his face.

"Anyone know where the droids are?" he asked.

"I knew something was too peaceful here," Han answered. Leia frowned and looked back outside.

"Cliaé didn't come in with us, either," she realized.

"Did you need me, m'lady?" Cliaé's soft voice responded as she walked into the room. Leia whirled around.

"Where have you been?"

"Only speaking with the servants. Your droids are there as well," the handmaiden assured them. "I thought you would want time alone."

"Very thoughtful, thank you," Luke reassured her. "Could you send the droids in here, please?"

"As you wish, Master Skywalker. Excuse me." Cliaé bowed her head and then slipped silently from the room.

"Our meal is ready," Pooja called them from the doorway. "Please come and eat."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Count Boobu and Fallen Eagle for their recent reviews! Once again, I'm not getting any profit for this fic, except for the fun it is to write. Everything belongs to George Lucas, Lucas Arts, et cetera. Please read, log-in and review!

Chapter 7

Darkness fell as Han, Leia, Luke and Pooja left the table. The meal had proceeded cordially, though with little discussion. Luke could feel the others struggling with their own thoughts. He could sense Pooja's veiled thoughts but he did not know what she hid from them. _There must be plenty to hide_.

"We've prepared rooms for you," Pooja announced as she led everyone back to the room overlooking the lake. "You will be staying?" Luke looked uncertainly at Han and Leia. Han's eyebrows furrowed into disapproval but Leia seemed both eager and reluctant at the same time.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Luke said. "It would be...nice to stay here." Han seemed ready to protest but Leia pulled him down to sit next to her on the plush sofa and laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"I will sleep better knowing you are here," Pooja said and she grimaced. "This is a dangerous area. Imperials hide in the lake caves and people here are still too afraid to go about their lives with any confidence."

"The queen has asked me to help with that problem," Luke told her. "I expect several enforcement officers to join us tomorrow."

"Yes, Cliaé mentioned it. I want to help too."

"I'm not sure..."

"You doubt me?" Pooja interrupted, seeming more amused than offended. "I would love to be rid of the Imperials and, I assure you, I can hold my own with a blaster. Our family has never been helpless."

_The force runs strong in my family_, Luke thought wryly. He had thought Yoda and Obi-Wan referred only to his father and sister but now Luke realized the strength flowing through _all_ of his family. Han shifted uncomfortably and Pooja turned to speak to Leia.

"You look very much like your mother, though your features are slightly different. My sister bears a resemblance to you both. You are very much a Naberrie." Leia's eyes shone in the flickering light but she did not speak. "And you," Pooja addressed Luke, "I can see some of your father in you. I met him once, you know."

"No, I didn't," Luke admitted.

"He came to my – _our_ - grandparents' home when I was very small. The Jedi Council had sent him to protect Aunt Padmé." Pooja smiled. "My mother called him Aunt Padmé's boyfriend. She, Aunt Padmé, didn't like that. They spent some time here, in this very retreat, hiding, I suppose. Your mother, like my own, always loved this place," she added. "They left rather suddenly and I remember my grandmother, I'm sorry, _our_ Grandmother worried about Aunt Padmé very much. I have only fragmented memories of those days. And the stories my grandparents and mother told me."

Luke paced the floor again, restless with his own thoughts. Pooja's next words did not calm him.

"When they returned Aunt Padmé didn't speak of what had happened but my mother knew something had. Before the Jedi – your father ­– left for Coruscant they came back here, to this retreat, for several days. I suppose that's why she - Aunt Padmé - bought it, to remember the time she spent here with your father." Pooja paused before continuing her reminiscing, "He had lost his arm, I recall. I remember being fascinated with his mechanical arm." Leia's sharp intake of breath startled Pooja. Of course Pooja did not know that the dashing Jedi knight she remembered had become the monster both man and machine, Darth Vader.

Luke instinctively flexed his own mechanical hand. His ears buzzed with remembered lightsaber parries and the sickening burning as he had severed his own father's arm. _Your hate has made you powerful_...

"I'm sorry, this must be upsetting you," Pooja apologized. "Ryoo always tells me I'm not sensitive enough to the feelings of others."

"I'm fine," Leia murmured, though her anger and turmoil appeared quite visibly to anyone who looked closely. _That monster...my father_.

"It's just so tragic, isn't it? That Vader killed them." Luke turned sharply to face his cousin. "That is what Bail Organa told my family. Darth Vader killed your father and Aunt Padmé."

_A very powerful Jedi called Darth Vader...was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He betrayed and murdered your father, _Luke couldn't help but remember the words.

"Vader must have been very powerful to kill your father. Aunt Padme always spoke of him as if he were, I don't know, omnipotent or something. My mother told my father that Padmé must be in love, 'because she talks about that Jedi like he personally set the stars in the sky'. She told Papa that if she heard Padmé say 'Ani did' such and such one more time, she would shake her". _Ani_?

Pooja paused, absorbed with thoughts about her long lost mother and father and Luke opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. "Of course we didn't know about you," Pooja continued, not noticing Luke's indecision. "I wonder why your mother did not confide in mine. My mother talked as if they had once been very close. I suppose because their marriage broke so many rules..."

"I think we're ready for some rest now," Luke interrupted his impetuous cousin. "It has been a long day."

"Certainly, let me show you your rooms," Pooja began walking but stopped suddenly. She turned and hugged Leia as Leia stood still, astonished. "I'm thankful the Force has brought us together at last," she said before spinning on her heel and leading them down the dim corridor.

xXx

Luke sat on the bed in his quarters and waited. The soft tap did not startle him and he reached through the Force to swing the door open. Leia slipped in.

"Threepio is in my room," she informed him. "Switched off, of course."

"Artoo is here," Luke assured his sister. She had changed into comfortable clothes and she looked around the room once before dropping into the nearest chair, apparently settled for a long discussion.

"Am I invited to the party?" Luke smiled as Han walked in and sat next to Leia in the other chair.

"Did you follow me?" Leia asked.

"Are you suggesting that I don't trust you? Or that I was watching your door to make sure you didn't do anything crazy?" Han protested.

"No," Leia said.

"But you were of course," Luke added.

"Hey," Han grinned, "It's me." Leia snorted but she didn't reprimand Han. He smiled more gently and continued, "So, what's your plan, kid?" Luke sighed and leaned against the head of the bed.

"Subdue the revolt, round up the culpable Imperials, ask the provisional New Republic to send a prison ship, restore order and peace to Naboo..."

"In other words, the same as always," Leia observed with a tight smile for her brother.

"Right."

"Great," Han interjected. "And how do you suggest we find these Imperials?"

"I don't think we'll have to do much. It bothers me that this secluded place should have the most trouble with Imperials." Seeing that his friends had not followed his logic he continued, "I mean, why here? What's so special about this place, other than our mother loved it?" Recognition dawned on Han and Leia's faces. "Like I said, I doubt we'll have to do much."

"You mean you think they'll attack again," Han clarified. Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Luke," Leia warned but he shook his head.

"It's the only way that I can see." Luke looked to Han for support. Han sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"He's right, Leia." Leia tried to protest but Han continued, "It's the easiest way. Luke'll be the bait and we'll spring the trap."

"Easy?" Leia nearly shouted before remembering they were in an unknown house. She continued slightly more subdued, "What's easy about putting yourself in danger?"

"I'm the most recognizable," Luke said, "I'm the one they think killed the Emperor." He closed his eyes, as if reliving those last terrible moments before his father destroyed Palpatine. Concern etched Leia's face and her voice softened.

"Luke, did you?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled but no happiness warmed the room.

"I couldn't, I was too...weak. Vader...Father killed him." Leia glanced at Han to see if he already knew this. Han's face remained impassive. Leia attempted to process all the information she had learned in the past few days.

"No one knows," she observed, "That Darth Vader was really Anakin Skywalker."

"Some must have known," Luke argued. "Yoda and Ben did."

"Maybe the Force told them," Leia suggested all though she did not appear to believe that herself. "My father, Bail, told the Naberries that Vader murdered our parents. I can't believe he would lie like that; that he lied to _me_." She shook her head, brown hair tumbling around her face like a curtain to screen her eyes and the tears once again sparkling there. "We've been told lies our entire lives, Luke."

"No, we've been protected our entire lives," Luke corrected her as kindly as he could. "I once felt as you do now but...what we perceive as lies were meant to shield us."

"I'll decide when I need to be shielded," Leia protested rebelliously, though the fire had gone from her words.

"Anyway," Han finally interrupted, having displayed far more patience than usual. "Back to the plan for getting rid of these supposed goons..."

"Right," Luke replied, "I was just getting to that." He confided his plans to his friends and listened to their input late into the night. Leia's eyes began to close involuntarily and Han stood to stretch several times when Luke finally called their meeting to a close.

"I think we better get my sister to bed," he told Han, smiling at the now sleeping princess.

"Good idea, junior." Before Luke could rise from his own bed Han had swept Leia into his arms. "If you could just get the door," Han directed and Luke laughed. He gestured, easily calling the door open and then closing it behind Han before flipping the control for the soft lights illuminating his room.

"Where are we going?" Leia whispered drowsily, leaning her head against Han's shoulder.

"I'm putting you to bed," Han answered truthfully.

"I'm not tired," she protested, waking slightly.

"Well, Luke and I are and you wouldn't want to keep us awake, would you?" Han said but Leia already appeared to be dreaming again. He gently dropped her onto her own bed, pulled a blanket over her, and brushed a kiss against her forehead before backing out of the room.

"Han?"

"Yes, your worship?"

"I love you," she murmured.

"I know," he spoke tenderly, as she turned away. Knowing she had already fallen asleep again, he closed the door softly, smiling to himself as he headed for his own quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all make my day when you review! As for brother/sister moments, I doubt there will be many, except for the all mysterious "force bond" which is fun to use. This chapter was one of my first attempts at an action sequence and it's not really my strong point. Hopefully this chapter advances the story anyway. As ever, Star Wars does not belong to me and I receive no profit from this fiction. Please Read and Review!

Chapter 8

Luke walked down the village street, mindful of his friends hidden around him. He knew Artoo followed him, though not quite as inconspicuously as Luke might have wished.

"Stay back, my little friend", he whispered into the com-link. He interpreted the complicated whistles to be a rejection of that idea. "Do as I say or you won't be able to help me", Luke warned and the droid reluctantly complied.

Luke had asked several impertinent questions around the small village, not bothering to disguise his identity and allowing his lightsaber to swing beside his leg, in plain sight. _Where are you? _

The security officers sent by Queen Atalya seemed like children, fresh faced and clumsily eager to please. He had explained as little as possible and they had feared him too much to question his enigmatic orders. He hated the palpable fear surrounding him. His secure relationships in the Rebellion had insulated him, he realized. Thanks to Palpatine and Vader the term Jedi had become nothing but a ghost story to scare the younger crowd, and send apprehension up the spine of their elders as well. Though some now realized the lies, the Jedi remained none the less shrouded in mystery and legend. _This must change_, he thought. _The Guardians of Peace before the Empire, Ben had said._

Luke snapped out of his reverie in time to light his saber and deflect several blaster shots. He caught a glimpse of the familiar gray uniforms retreating behind a building down the alley. "Here's where the fun begins," he murmured into his comm. and heard the rewarding snort from Han. The citizens of the village disappeared and Luke knew the village had been surrounded.

"You're surrounded, Master Jedi," a voice sneered. Luke continued deflecting the random shots with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

"Surrender now and it will go well with you," Luke responded. "We can settle this quickly." The lack of response did not bode well for the Imperials' future, Luke decided. "I do not want to harm you," he cautioned, "But I will if I must."

"I am certain you will try," the same voice responded. Suddenly the skirmish became a full battle as the officers, accompanied by several dozen storm troopers, appeared from behind their hiding places and resolutely marched toward the lone Jedi. Luke settled his nerves and rested in the Force. The moves came quickly and without thought, as if the lightsaber moved according to its own will to block the multitude of blaster shots raining on his head.

Luke's mind recalled the instruction of the diminutive Jedi master. _Rest_! The direction of Ben from so very long ago whispered the stances and parries he needed, providing Luke with very little trouble halting the attackers, severing weapons from hands, and deflecting their own shots back on them, though he was attempting to leave most alive and relatively complete men.

The Imperials still wore the drab gray uniforms with the now meaningless insignia. Luke felt the distracting presence of storm-troopers, noticeable by their similar, cloned minds, and tried to ignore the sensation. _Same old party_... A familiar whistle distracted him and he turned.

"Artoo, I thought I told you stay back!" He shouted, despite the futility. The droid would obviously do whatever it wanted. Artoo produced a weapon from within his dome and began shooting electric bolts at anyone within his range. Luke pulled back, his lightsaber moving so quickly it could hardly be seen, causing multiple attackers to fall and move no more, so he could protect the intractable astromech. Within minutes the battle, such as it was, ended.

"Line up there," Luke directed the disarmed and wounded Imperials, as he handed Artoo the confiscated weapons. Why did he feel something had been left incomplete? "Report," he ordered.

"Bit of a skirmish but the south side is secure, sir," one of the security officers called.

"North side secure, _sir_," a familiar voice mocked.

"That's great, Han," Luke smiled, as he looked over the defeated Imperials. They watched him curiously. Luke tried to ignore their scrutiny but he could not ignore the sensation of awe several of them projected.

"The west side is secure, Luke," Pooja announced from her position with the rest of the security officers. "Several security officers are wounded but nothing serious." Luke listened for the final call and felt the unease increase.

"Leia?" Han's voice called urgently before Luke could speak. Ordering the Queen's officers to watch the prisoners, he spun on his heel and ran toward Leia's last position.

"She's gone," Han spoke coldly as Luke ran up to him. Han held a scrap of white fabric matching Leia's flight jacket.

"Where is she?"

"You mean you can't tell me?" Han's stare made Luke feel like a child. "You two have some unbreakable mystical connection but it doesn't help you tell me where she is?" Luke shook his head helplessly.

"Try," Han commanded. "Harder." Luke closed his eyes and attempted to rest in the Force. _Leia? Leia, hear me. _

_Luke, _he finally heard her response. "They have her," he told Han. He tried to process the images Leia had pressed in his mind.

"Well, come on, lets go," Han would have run then but Luke shook his head and laid a hand on his friend's arm.

"No, Han. We need to regroup."

"She needs us," Han argued. He waved his blaster toward the unknown and Luke reached to lower Han's hand before someone ended up in front of a stray bolt.

"They'll kill her, Han," Luke urged his friend to understand what Leia had tried to tell her brother. "Following her blind is not the way to help her. This is what they wanted, don't you understand? They wanted her."

"Well, they've got her," the grim words echoed into the now still afternoon.

xXx

"What will we do?" Pooja's voice cut the oppressive silence. Her curls had tumbled from their pins and in the rough drab of her peasant's smock she looked young, too young to carry the burden Luke could sense pressing her mind.

"We?" Luke smiled slightly, for the first time since Leia had disappeared. Han, standing by the doors, turned around.

"Luke and me can take care of this," he informed Leia's cousin bluntly.

"I want to help!" Pooja said, indignant with the slight. "This is my home, I can help you."

"Listen, Pooja, I don't doubt your sincerity," Han continued as if she had not interrupted.

"You doubt my ability!"

"You don't know what we're dealing with. You've been sheltered here..." Pooja stood then, cutting off whatever he had been going to say.

"As long as you take the hospitality of my home, you will not speak to me in such a fashion," she held up a hand to silence his next words. "This is _my_ home and I know it well. You would do well to listen to my guidance." She swept from the room, indignation evident in every step.

"Han," Luke began. Han sank into the nearest seat.

"Don't ask me to care about her feelings when we're no closer to rescuing Leia than we were two hours ago." Han looked to his friend. "Look, I know she's your cousin and all, but do you really trust her? There's something not right here. Maybe she had something to do with this!"

"I _do_ trust her, Han. She's hiding something, I'll admit, but I sense no intent against Leia or us - yet." Han shook his head. He leaned against the chair and stared at the intricate patterns on the ceiling.

"Do you sense intent against that missing sister of hers?" Luke shrugged in an inadequate response. "Cause I really couldn't care less if she's got anything against me," Han pointed out.

"Yeah, you've made that pretty clear," Luke admitted. "You do realize that once this is over you will be related to her? Are you sure you want to be enemies with Leia's long lost cousin?"

"If and when that happens, I might care. Until then, I just want Leia back – unharmed," Han pointed his finger at Luke, emphasizing how little he cared about anything without Leia.

"Point taken," Luke conceded. "Anyway, I'm even more confident in Pooja now."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"She sounded just like Leia."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my reviewers, especially FallenEagle for your continued encouragement & suggestions. Again, Star Wars is not mine and I receive no profit from this story. Please Read, Log-In, & Review!

Chapter 9

Leia turned, shifting to make herself as comfortable as possible on the rocks. _A cave?_ She struggled to pull her mind into full awareness of her surroundings. Her head throbbed and she remembered the blow. _How could I not sense that coming?_ _I'll never be a Jedi at this rate_, she thought dryly. _Well, Luke didn't sense it either_; she comforted herself with a hidden smile.

She could neither hear nor see her captors but she knew they remained not far away. She strained against the manacles on her wrists to no avail. She realized that her legs had been restrained as well and she could not stand. As the first bleariness dissipated she calmed herself and concentrated. _Definitely a cave with waves breaking on the shore, and the cool breeze whistling. Think, Leia! _

"Ah, the princess is awake," a cultured voice broke the stillness. "We are so pleased you could join us, your highness."

"Just who do you think you are?" Leia demanded, wishing she could stand simply so she wouldn't feel so much _smaller_ than this Imperial goon.

"Forgive me for dispensing with the usual pleasantries," he, for it was definitely a man, spoke in a terrible masquerade of kindness.

"You can dispense with this Sithspit too."

"Ah, as straight to the point, as ever. How vulgar you have become." His insinuation that he knew her infuriated her and she worked to keep that hidden lest it become a weapon against her.

When she did not take his bait he simply continued, "I had honestly expected it to be more difficult. I must admit I'm disappointed with the ease of your capture. I quite looked forward to a fresh challenge." She let his words slip away.

"Do you really think _you_ can torture me? I assure you, you are welcome to try."

"Bold words, my dear. But _I_ assure you, I have no wish to torture you. How utterly barbaric."

"Well, while this chat has been quite enjoyable, are you going to get to the point or shall I grow old in this cave?"

"Sarcasm suits you, my dear. I shall enjoy spending more time with you," he left as swiftly as he had appeared.

Frustration washed over Leia. _That got me nowhere_. She tried to place the man's voice but she could not remember ever hearing it before. She reached out into the force, attempting to free herself but she had to admit her chances seemed quite impossible.

xXx

"These three areas are the most likely locations," Pooja pointed to a map and stabbed the points for emphasis. "There are confirmed reports of Imperials in these places," she continued before Han could ask why.

"Might I be permitted to be so bold as to inquire about the source of your intel?" Han's sarcasm caused Pooja to raise a threatening fist. Luke stepped quickly between them.

"Tell me what Leia sees in this...this _smuggler_," Pooja spat, striding to the opposite side of the room. "He has all the sense of a space slug."

"Have you ever encountered one?" Han inquired with false sweetness. "Because, I assure you, they are not to be trifled with."

"Enough!" Luke raised his voice. Two non-repentant faces looked his way.

"No need to shout, kid," Han reproved him.

"We haven't discussed _why_ Leia's been taken," Luke spoke as calmly as he could.

"Maybe because I'm more concerned with _how_ we're going to get her back," Han clearly thought Luke had lost it. "Who cares why? The Imperials have her and you can't tell me I'm supposed to be okay with that!"

"Why do you think they took her?" Pooja asked, notably not looking Luke's direction.

"They must think they can get something from us in exchange," he ventured.

"Or from her," Han pointed out.

"The questions remain, what and why?" Pooja deigned to speak to Han again.

"I think the only question is how quickly we can rescue her," Han argued. "Let me call Chewie and Lando and this will all be over." He looked to his friend. Luke appeared to be considering this advice. The image of the Falcon flying over head, blasters blazing and Naboo burning sobered him but he knew better than to simply disregard Han's wishes.

"Yes, we need to talk to them," he decided.

"Can I just ask who died and left you in charge of the universe?" Han asked, though he immediately repented when he saw the sadness in Luke's eyes. "Sorry, kid..."he began but Luke interrupted.

"Forget it. Cliaé," Luke called.

"Yes, Master Skywalker?" She hurried in from the edge of the room where she had been restlessly waiting for instructions. Her fingers gripped her worn black skirt and she looked anxiously into Luke's eyes. _Guilt_?

"I want you to contact your Queen. Tell her the security agents she sent are bringing her the Imperials. Also tell her I must know what she knows. She has not been open with us. Warn her I will not be trifled with, not with my sister's life in so precarious a position." Pooja stared at Luke.

"You suspect the Queen of deceiving you?" Her tone betrayed her disapproval.

"Not of deception but of incomplete...information sharing," he corrected, but his own tone sounded too hard and he hid his guilt as Cliaé and Pooja swept grandly from the room, their offense palpable in the afternoon air.

"Well, at least everyone is angry now," Han observed.

"I know," Luke turned to his friend. "We'll get her back, Han." The lack of any retort worried Luke. He could sense Leia had not been harmed yet. Han could not and that knowledge filled Luke with compassion and also with dread. _What if I can't make everything right? _

xXx

Leia sensed the approach but could do nothing to help herself. The injection into her arm caused her to stiffen and she struggled to stay calm. Then fog washed over her mind and she felt nothing else. When she woke her head jerked back from its slump, back into a soft chair. She eagerly inspected her hands but found the softer surroundings had not decreased her restraints.

"Ah, welcome back your highness," that same smooth voice broke her reverie. "I trust you will be much more comfortable here."

"I would be much more comfortable if you would release me," Leia replied, trying to keep her tone inoffensive. She sensed many more life forms surrounding the immediate area than she had before. _Storm troopers_?

"Well, I'm afraid that is quite impossible - for the time being," the voice laughed appreciatively. Leia wished she could see him but he remained behind her. She could hear liquid pouring from one vessel to another and she felt no surprise as a goblet of amber wine appeared before her eyes.

"Now, you must be quite thirsty," he said, "If you will promise to be still I will give you this drink and I assure you, it's quite good."

"I make no promises," Leia shook her head.

"A pity. Well, I shall enjoy it for you." Leia reached through the momentary stillness, trying to rest in the Force.

"You _will_ free me," she stated, moving her fingers despite the cuffs around her wrists.

"Oh please, my dear, do not waste our time with simple Jedi mind tricks," he mocked her.

"You must realize that my friends will be coming for me," she tried another tack.

"I quite wish they could. But, I think, they will not," he spoke easily and Leia could feel her anger rising. _Calm yourself, be at peace_, she remembered her brother's instruction. Surely nothing had happened to Luke, she would have felt it. _Wouldn't I_?

"The emperor is dead. The Empire is gone. What exactly do you hope to accomplish?" She bated him, desperate for answers, struggling to summon the abilities and power that had not yet surfaced.

"Oh, I'm not interested in the Empire. My desires don't stretch nearly that far. And, I promise you, I have no interest in a thousand rag tag systems." Leia ignored his rhetoric and tried to focus on his true meaning. "No, my interest is much more local. Much more, _close to home_, you might say."

"How do I fit in this 'close to home' plan? I assume you mean Naboo and _I_ assure _you_, I have no importance here, know very little about it, and have no interest in helping you even if I did."

"You assume so much, and so wrongly," he said in false sadness. "You hold great importance and you _will _assist me." He stepped before her seat and she craned her neck to see him. He smiled down his nose at her. _I don't know him_. _He _doesn'_t know me_.

"I will give you what you've long dreamed of," he murmured benevolently.

"What would you know about my dreams?" _He must be insane_...

"Come now, my dear. You were raised as royalty," he mused more to himself, turning away from her and walking to a computer console. "Such a shame that Alderaan had to be destroyed, really," she struggled to control her feelings as he followed this line of thought. "I'm sure you would have been a great ruler there. Yes, well, royalty begets royalty, and you are no exception. It is time you have your chance, my dear. And I shall give it to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Obligatory disclaimer: Everything belongs to George Lucas. Only the plot and some of the lesser characters belong to me.

Obligatory begging: The story is coming to an end now. Please Read and Review, let me know what you liked and what could be better. I'd love to write more Star Wars stories but I need some advice! Thanks to everyone who reads and especially to my reviewers!

Chapter 10

"Luke?" Pooja's voice called hesitantly through the resort house. She walked outside, to the balcony where Luke stood facing the sparkling water. "I'm sorry, were you meditating?"

"It doesn't matter. You wanted to speak to me?" He turned to face her, smiling gently. Her hands clutched a datapad which she thrust toward him. He took it and glanced down.

"An assassination attempt on Queen Atalya?" He asked, disbelieving.

"That's what the handmaiden told Cliaé," Pooja confirmed, her face etched with worry. "That's the holonews report. I just don't understand! The Imperials have caused trouble, disturbances, defacing of property, that sort of thing, often enough. But they have never tried anything like _this_."

She walked to the balcony railing and placed her slender arms on the smooth stone. "It's unthinkable."

"You're very dedicated to your queen," Luke observed, walking over to his cousin. She flushed and turned away, fingering the embroidery on her sleeve.

"As any true citizen of Naboo," she murmured. "We have only just begun to recover and now this. I can't imagine what is happening." Luke sighed to himself.

"Let's not waste energy imagining what might be going on," he counseled. "We will stop these Imperials. Don't doubt that, Pooja. My friends will be here soon and we'll end this." He laid a tentative hand on hers. She smiled gratefully up at him.

"Thank you, Luke." To his dismay he felt a blush creep over his face. Hero worship unnerved him.

"I expect you to help," he spoke brusquely to cover the awkward moment. She smiled.

"Of course," she agreed, starting back indoors. She impulsively whirled around and hugged Luke. "I'm so happy the Force has brought us together. I've always wanted a brother and you're almost as good!"

"Thanks," he laughed, "I think."

xXx

"I can't believe you just dropped the Falcon right here," Han berated Lando.

"Where exactly was I supposed to put it?" Lando retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, this is the _Lake_ country, pal; not a lot of landing pads just sitting around. This field was our only choice!"

Chewie roared in agreement and Han gingerly touched his beloved ship. Mud from the deserted field squelched up over any part of the Falcon resting on the ground. Several of the local avian life had already alighted, finding the legendary ship a welcome nesting spot.

"I'm never letting you fly her again," he muttered.

"Great, cause I'm getting tired of being accused of things that aren't my fault," Lando snapped.

"Alright, let's get busy," Luke interrupted them. "Pooja has already prepared some packs for us. Lando did you bring those things I asked for?"

"Sure, Luke."

"Good, let's bring them back to the house and we'll go from there."

"And who's going to watch the Falcon?" Han interjected. "We can't just leave her here unattended."

"Right, well, we'll leave the droids," Luke decided.

"The _droids_? You expect me to leave my ship with _Threepio_?" Han shouted.

"Do you want to rescue Leia or not?" Pooja interjected, coming upon the scene.

"You stay out of this," Han ordered.

"I will stay, Captain Solo," Cliaé offered hesitantly. Han looked around the group. Lando had raised one eyebrow and Luke looked away into the distance. Chewie roared and Han reluctantly acknowledged the offer.

"Thanks, Cliaé." Everyone sighed then, not realizing they'd been holding their breath.

"Great, let's get going," Luke commanded again. "We'll be in touch, Cliaé, so keep the com line open."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Cliaé led Threepio inside the ship. Artoo remained, unmoving on the ramp.

"Go on, Artoo," Luke instructed. The resounding chirp needed no interpretation. "I know you want to help," Luke answered. "This is the best way for you to help me and Leia. Do you really trust Threepio on his own?" The reluctant answer confirmed that the little astromech would do as Luke asked.

"Thanks, Artoo. You be listening, too," Luke instructed as he headed off with his friends. _What I wouldn't give for my X-wing and Rogue Squadron right about now_, he mused as he hurried ahead to separate Pooja and Han, who had, not surprisingly, begun arguing again.

"The assassination attempt on Queen Atalya is no laughing matter," Pooja had said. Lando stopped suddenly.

"Assassination attempt," he said.

"Yes, that's the report we received this morning," Luke confirmed.

"Well, it's wrong," Lando informed them.

"What?" Luke and Pooja spoke in unison.

"There was an attempt yesterday. One of the queen's handmaidens died. But this morning Queen Atalya disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Luke asked because Pooja had gone silent.

"Abducted," Lando replied. They had walked into the courtyard of the retreat but all stood still at this news.

"The Imperials?" Han asked.

"It must be," Luke murmured. Before he could say anything else Pooja slumped, landing quite gracelessly in Han's arms. He caught her and stared at Lando and Luke in surprise.

"What just happened?"

"She fainted," Lando pointed out.

"Yeah, I got that," Han's sarcasm had lost its sting. "Why?"

"Bring her inside," Luke instructed. _We are never going to rescue Leia at this rate_.

xXx

Leia paced around her cell, running through Jedi exercises she had not yet mastered. Since Endor Luke had been training her in every spare minute, which had been unfortunately few in coming. _The Force is strong in me_... She repeated her new mantra, willing herself to believe it.

While an improvement on the cave, this place held little charm. A low cot stood along one tiny wall but little else filled the room. No windows, one glaring artificial light and cameras that moved every time she did, completed the dreary effect.

"I hope you're enjoying this," she spoke to the cameras.

"I'm sure they are, my dear," the now familiar voice called as his footsteps fell on the stairs outside her cell. "I've brought you a companion," he announced, satisfaction evident in every word

"Wonderful," Leia retorted. "Anyone I know?"

"Perhaps not yet, but I hope in time you will come to know her quite well," he laughed. Two storm troopers carried a form down the steps and unceremoniously tossed her into the opposite cell.

"Enjoy this time," he smiled again. Leia shouted every curse she had heard Han use, and some she hadn't, at the retreating form but her heart wasn't in it and she stopped as soon as the upper door closed. The newcomer moaned and Leia stretched out in the Force, attempting to ease the other's confusion.

"It's okay now," she assured the stranger. "They're gone."

"But who are they?" The newcomer asked as she stood. The recognizably intricate garments shocked Leia.

"Queen Atalya?" She stammered. The queen smiled through smudged, nearly absent make-up. She grimaced as she slowly stood and smoothed her dress down. Gemstones glittered in the searing light, despite the jagged slashes defacing the dress they were meant to ornament.

The queen eventually stood face to face with Leia, though several meters apart. Leia felt as though she were looking into a mirror. Frank brown eyes, unnoticeable before with the make-up and elaborate hair, looked into hers. They stood nearly the same height and the queen's now exposed features seemed bizarrely familiar.

"Leia," the newcomer murmured. "I hadn't expected our next meeting to be quite like this." She smiled but Leia could not smile back. The Queen looked deep into Leia's eyes.

"Ryoo?" Leia whispered, finally beginning to understand the answers to questions she had not thought to ask.


	11. Chapter 11

Obligatory disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas; I'm just playing on his playground. Some incidental characters were made by me but no one of importance.

Obligatory begging: Thank you for reading my story, now please, Read and Review. Reviews make my day!

Chapter 11

"What do you mean 'the queen is your sister'?" Han enunciated each word precisely. Pooja, reclining on the sofa, smiled miserably.

"Ryoo is Queen Atalya," she repeated. Han shot Luke a look that accused him of total incompetence.

"You didn't know about this?"

"I'm afraid not," Luke admitted, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Pooja whispered. "I had no idea this would happen."

"You mean it's your fault that the Imperials have Leia!" Han stomped to the door to keep himself from strangling her.

"Not exactly," Pooja protested, sitting up.

"That would be my fault," Cliaé's voice called from the other entryway.

"You're supposed to be with the Falcon," Lando observed.

"My apologies, but I will return there as soon as I can," Cliaé spoke humbly but firmly.

"How is it your fault Leia's been kidnapped?" Lando asked, since neither Han nor Luke seemed willing to speak.

"I informed the queen of your plans," the handmaiden confessed. Han and Luke locked eyes and Han's expression turned murderous.

"Han, wait," Luke murmured, stepping in front of the irate Captain.

"Wait for what?"

"When faced with a situation of this gravity it is perhaps better to be sure your information is both complete and accurate," a new voice broke in.

Everyone in the room turned to the door that Cliaé had entered moments ago. There stood the mysterious former handmaiden who had set in motion their expedition to the Lake country.

"Sabé," Luke recognized her despite her altered appearance. She wore very simple practical combat attire: black pants, burgundy shirt and a tunic that looked both expensive and of distant vintage. A blaster swung at her side and she eased a pack from her back down to the stone floor. Her hair, dark brown with only hints of gray, had been pulled back in several simple braids and twisted behind her head. She presented a dichotomy of practicality and elegance that Luke was forced to admire in spite of his irritation.

"Should we expect anyone else to come through that door?" Lando asked, as he walked over to peer out the offending entry.

"You may recall I warned you," Sabé spoke directly to Luke as she walked to the divan and laid her slim hand on Pooja's tousled curls.

"You didn't warn us that they wanted to kidnap Leia," Han interjected.

"Your failure to heed my words leaves us few options," Sabé continued, ignoring Han for the moment.

"We have options?" Luke asked wryly.

"Only one, really: We must rescue the queen and your sister from the Imperials."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Han muttered.

"I'm sure you did," Sabé conceded. "However, I know where they must be. You will follow my instructions exactly and we may be in time."

"Where do you think they are?" Pooja asked, swinging her feet to the floor and attempting to stand.

"They can only be in the catacombs," Sabé answered, offering her best friend's daughter support to stand to her feet.

"You don't think they went there," Cliaé murmured in disbelief.

"I believe they did, yes," Sabé directed her piercing gaze onto Cliaé. "Your foolishness has troubled us enough." Cliaé's eyes fell and tears dripped down her face.

"I only obeyed her majesty," she meekly attempted to protest but her guilt and grief threatened to fell her.

"Never mind," Luke stepped forward; his thoughts clear once again despite the revelations appearing so quickly around him. "Where are these catacombs?"

"They are several days journey by foot," Sabé began explaining. "A very ancient castle from time long forgotten covers what we know only as the catacombs. The Naboo, when they think of it at all, regard this place as sacred and are not likely to disturb it. There are no cities, very little human presence at all, really. We in the underground occasionally made use of the castle, during the Rebellion. Even we did not venture too far into the catacombs. It is possible some of the more careless members of our organization let slip the location to the Imperials."

"What sort of technology or defense systems does this place have?" Han asked quietly, seeming to recognize Sabé as his best chance to see Leia again.

xXx

"I had no idea," Leia murmured, having patiently waited for Ryoo's explanation. Her cousin smiled gently.

"I didn't expect you to. I never intended to deceive you so maliciously, though," her voice still held a regal tone, but the lower, more majestic, inflection Leia had heard only days ago, slipped away in the quiet cells as the queen allowed herself to become Ryoo Naberrie, instead of Ryoo Atalya, once again. She sank onto the insignificant cot. Leia followed her lead.

"I should have guessed," Leia smiled. "Pooja only mentioned you in the vaguest way. Sabé had indicated we would meet you."

"Sabé knows a great many things," Ryoo acknowledged. "She...she's like a mother to us. Our own mother died before her years."

"Pooja did mention that," Leia assured, lest Ryoo think she needed to relive the dark memories. "So much turmoil in so few years," Leia mused, more to herself than to her fellow prisoner.

"Yes," Ryoo agreed, pain creasing her face before a smile lit her face. "Your mother is the reason I am where I am today."

"Prison?" Leia laughed wryly though she knew that had not been Ryoo's meaning. Ryoo laughed too.

"Well, I suppose that too, but no, I meant my life as Queen. I admired Aunt Padmé so much. She seemed larger than life and yet so beloved. She has become a Naboo legend, but seeing you, and your brother, reminds me of how much I loved her, just for herself."

"I wish I had known her," Leia's words held immeasurable grief and regret but Ryoo simply smiled gently.

"You do know her, Leia." Leia looked up in surprise, meeting Ryoo's earnest brown eyes. "She is in you and your brother. Death is, indeed a great mystery, but you need never feel abandoned by your mother." The words took on the authority of royalty and Leia acknowledged them with a wan smile of her own.

"I think I know what my mother would do in this situation," she confessed. Ryoo's eyebrows rose in question as Leia continued, "She would not simply sit here, waiting to be rescued."


	12. Chapter 12

Obligatory disclaimer: Everything belongs to George Lucas and I'm not making any profit from this story.

Obligatory request: Please read and review! This chapter is short but the story is drawing to a close and I'd like to know what you think!

Chapter 12

After what seemed like interminable discussion the rescue party finally got underway. Cliaé, appropriately reprimanded, stayed with the Falcon and the droids as originally planned. Sabé led the band deep into the mountainous region of Naboo.

Luke took advantage of the uncharacteristic silences to meditate and rest. He often glanced about, hoping to see one of his ethereal guardians but they remained silent and unseen and he had to focus into the Force on his own. As night fell they made camp and settled onto the ground, covered by a deciduous forest and eerie quiet, abandoned by even the Naboo avian life.

"We are behind schedule," Sabé announced, laying her head on her pack.

"Behind schedule?" Han echoed.

"Must you repeat _every_ statement?" Pooja broke in just as Sabé prepared to answer.

"I wasn't aware we were on a _schedule_," Han mimicked Sabé's and Pooja's delicate accents.

"Regardless of your awareness," Sabé interrupted them, "We are most certainly on a schedule. The Imperials have all they need to implement their plan."

"What pieces?" Lando asked, settling next to Luke on the ground.

"The Queen and Princess Leia, of course," Sabé spoke with some annoyance. "I can only assume they mean to substitute Leia for Ryoo, as a puppet queen." This announcement seemed to shock all the listeners.

"Leia would never follow their demands," Han pointed out, well aware of how poorly Leia took to orders she did not wish to follow.

"Perhaps not, although I'm sure they think they have some way of persuading her," Sabé countered in turn. Han openly scoffed at that.

"Leia didn't give in to Vader," he pointed out.

"Maybe they would just persuade Ryoo to meet their demands," Pooja nearly whispered, anxious to believe the best of her sister but unsure.

"Whatever the specifics of the plan, it is certain they intend to use the goodwill most Naboo feel for our former queen against us," Sabé continued forcefully. "The niece and the daughter of our most beloved queen are powerful pawns against our democracy."

"Why not Luke?" Lando asked thoughtfully. "He's a Jedi."

"I believe you've answered your own question," Luke answered, staring absently up at the few stars glittering through the foliage. "Besides, Naboo society is matriarchal. The daughter of Padmé Amidala is a finer prize than the son." Sabé nodded in agreement.

"Whether they intend to pressure Ryoo and Leia to give commands or whether they intend to hold them captive, forcing the people to obey their own Imperial commands is not important. They will accomplish their goal."

"Which is?" Han interrupted again.

"The control of Naboo, her resources and people, naturally," Sabé answered. "And a possible bargaining chip with the New Republic."

"Who is leading them?" Luke wondered. "I sense an active but...unstable mind." Sabé grimaced.

"One of the Grand Moffs who commanded this world?" Pooja conjectured.

"No," Sabé said with a sigh. "The underground saw to them."

"Then," Luke spoke again but the former handmaiden interrupted, obviously impatient with questions.

"No, no Grand Moff, no admiral, no captain: Palpatine."

"The Emperor?" Han, Lando, and Luke spoke in incredulous unison.

"Not the Emperor: the young Palpatine," Sabé clarified. "A clone created only months ago."

No one could speak and she continued restlessly, "We heard reports of this, of course. We didn't want to believe it, there haven't been any new clones since Endor. He must have been created before the Emperor's death. And although the whole idea is ludicrous I believe something must have gone wrong during the cloning process. He is not a true clone of the Emperor and there is something else," she hesitated. "Whatever or whomever he is, he is...unbalanced."

"Insane?" Luke murmured, feeling the lightning course through his blood once again. The Emperor had been bad, terrifyingly evil incarnate, but an insane clone was simply unthinkable.

"He has not the abilities of the Emperor, "Sabé answered, trying not to overstate the situation. "He must have been accelerated much beyond the usual protocols. I haven't seen him, but a friend reported these things to me only a few days before you came to me. He may be a composite of several different host sources, not simply the Emperor."

"So Leia and her cousin are being held by an insane clone of the Emperor," Lando muttered.

"Insane homicidal dictator...so what else is new?" Han broke in, absently fingering his vest. Then he looked up and asked, "What do we have to do to get back on schedule?"


	13. Chapter 13

Obligatory disclaimer: Everything belongs to George Lucas. The only profit to me from this fic is the sheer enjoyment of writingand a deepening love for Star Wars.

Obligatory request: Please read and review! Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this story and special thanks to those of you who are faithful reviewers.

Chapter 13

"What do you plan to do?" Ryoo leaned forward. Leia shook her head, warning her cousin not to speak further. She struggled with the mental barriers Luke had begun to teach her. If she could just keep her thoughts private, she knew they would have a chance.

_I should have paid better attention_, she mused. Ryoo watched as Leia closed her eyes and attempted to listen to the Force. _They're coming_. As soon as the realization hit her she struggled to keep the thought hidden. She had felt Luke, she knew Han's heart, and she had briefly sensed other minds. Now, how could she call them, warn them, without letting her captor know?

Ryoo began tearing her regal dress into a less confining outfit. She had wiped all the remaining make-up away with a strip of ornate fabric, and now she stood before Leia, almost unrecognizable from thearistocratic woman she had been just days earlier. She had let her hair down from its elaborate style and twisted it simply at the back of her head, securing it with another strip of fabric.

Just as Leia opened her mouth to speak to her cousin the cells disappeared into darkness. The artificial light sources had been shut down and Leia whispered to her cousin, "It's alright." She could sense rather than see her cousin's skepticism.

"Just try to rest," Leia murmured. "Save your strength for when we really need it."

xXx

The rescue party halted their fevered march in the eerie darkness. They set up a small camp with no fire or light source. They ate rations in nearly absolute silence. Luke's senses remained completely alert but he knew he needed rest. Han and Lando had already given in to their fatigue. Sabé, taking the watch, indicated that Luke should follow his friends' example. He had only just laid his head on his pack when what he presumed was sleep over took him.

_You cannot win. _An unknown presence taunted him. _You, Jedi, are no match for _me Pain coursed through him and he struggled to wake from the dream. _Yes, cry for help. Pretend it is all a dream, _more twisted laughter, a hideously familiar cackling, filled his mind. He felt the pain and fear wash over him.

_Leia! _He called, fighting for control over his mind.

_Luke, _another voice called through the pain, _Luke_. He grasped feebly for that voice, the firm, sweetly familiar and yet unknown presence. _Let me lead you, _she repeated over and over and he sighed with relief, resting finally in the Force and once again controlling the fear he could never allow to control him. _Luke_...

"LUKE!" Han shouted again. Luke opened his eyes to a bright light. Han dropped his hands that had been holding Luke's shoulders and shaking him fiercely.

"What just happened?" Han demanded. "Are you okay?"

"I, yes, I'm fine," Luke stammered. "Just a dream." His companions obviously did not believe him. "I'm fine," he said again, with more strength. He jumped up from the ground, rolling his gear into his pack in one quick motion. He listened and, sure of his instinct, commanded, "Follow me."

xXx

_Leia, _Leia realized that she had fallen asleep. _Is this a dream?_ She asked, but she received no answer. The voice called again, _Leia, let me lead you. Let me lead you, trust me. _She struggled against the repeated words but resolved settled over her. _I need to wake up now, _she said, feeling foolish, but as soon as she spoke the words she sat up from her cot in the still darkened cell.

"Ryoo!" She commanded. "It's time."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I just love it, I don't own it. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

Request: Please read and review!

Chapter 14

Sabé and Luke darted quickly through the old growth forest, their companions stumbling behind in the darkness. Only muffled curses from his friends broke the silence and Luke did not have to strain to hear the clear commands in his mind, the soft sure voice guiding each step. Sabé had not questioned his sudden familiarity with the terrain nor had she questioned his plan. She kept up Luke's quick pace, never wasting time to turn and ask Luke to explain himself.

He felt he could see the exact place hiding Leia and Ryoo. He heard the directions, understood the plan of attack, and yet could not have hoped to explain to Han and Lando what was going on, and he could just imagine their derision if he confessed he was responding to a voice in his head. _I hope I can explain it to myself when this is over._

"Here," he finally whispered to Sabé and she nodded in agreement. They stood before a nearly imperceptible grate, a tunnel into the unknown catacombs. "Someone stays behind," he commanded. A slight roar from Chewie indicated that he, for one, would not be staying behind and Han better not either. Luke had no intention of leaving his cousin by herself so he appealed to the only other option.

"Lando, look, we're going to go in this way and we can't take our things. We may have to get out of here in a hurry." A snort from Han interrupted this line of thought but Luke persisted.

"So, will you stay here? Or meet us when we contact you?" Luke had once again turned into the cross between appealing earnest farmboy and fearless respected commander of the Rebellion. Lando looked at Luke in the darkness and sighed.

"Yeah, sure, Luke," Lando agreed finally. "I'll wait."

"Take only what is essential," Sabé instructed everyone.

"Funny, I though that's all we brought anyway," Han muttered but he obeyed without further question.

Luke smiled and turned back to the grate. _Size matters not,_ he thought, _the material used to construct this grate matters not...I hope. _ He shook the slight pessimism away. _There is no try_. _There is no try_...With a creaking sound that rattled down the tunnel, the grate pulled away and Luke set it on the ground.

"All set," he murmured. "Be ready, Lando."

"You got it, Luke."

xXx

"How do you know what to do, again?" Ryoo asked in a hoarse whisper. Leia hushed her cousin, focusing on the Force, reaching into the corridor for a loose object to dash against the control for her cell, a delicate Force maneuver she had not yet attempted. _I am strong with the Force_...

"I heard...a voice."

"So, you hear a voice and we're supposed to do what? Break out of these cells, subdue an Imperial garrison and rescue ourselves?"

"Yes. Stop distracting me," the Princess upbringing returned to Leia. Probably later she would regret speaking to the Queen of Naboo, her own cousin, in that fashion but at that moment it required all her strength to simply remember everything Luke had been teaching her, and to listen to the voice that directed her so quietly and reassuringly. _Han will never believe this_.

Suddenly, with the momentum throwing her back against the far wall, she succeeded. The cell barrier dissipated. Leia brushed herself off and caught her breath. She approached Ryoo's cell cautiously. She hit the control, impatient to meet the next task.

xXx

They crawled for what seemed like hours. Luke wanted to give encouragement to his friends but the quarters were so dismal and cramped that he thought it best just to hurry. _At least there's no rancor_...

Sabé led the way, her quick and efficient military style putting the younger members of the rescue mission to shame. Pooja tried valiantly to keep up but as they came to the end of the tunnel she rolled out onto the hard cave ground in relief. Chewie lifted up one of her arms, assisting her as best he could. She patted his arm gratefully before dusting herself off and asking Luke, "Where do we go now?"

"This way," he directed, assuming the lead from Sabé. They hurried down the stone corridors, ignoring the ancient runes and inscriptions. The presence of many minds assaulted Luke and he whispered, "Stormtroopers."

Chewie and Han readied their weapons and rounded the corner. A dozen troopers looked up in surprise as the heavy barricade to their quarters fell on two of their own. Luke, lightsaber gleaming in the darkness, met them first with Han and Chewbacca close behind him. Sabé and Pooja added their own shots to the melee and within seconds it was all over. The alarm sounded from every direction, any element of surprise lost.

Luke hurried ahead as Han, Chewie, Sabé and Pooja dealt with the swarming troopers. He followed the call, the unknown guide, into the large, makeshift throne room.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

Request: Please review – the end is near!

Chapter 15

"Luke!" Leia called. She stood, pinned to the wall by an unknown power. Queen Atalya lay crumpled on the floor, a discarded toy, her battered and bruised body still and unmoving. Luke reached out in the Force to confirm that life remained in his cousin. _Be calm, at peace,_ he tried to reassure Leia.

"Ah, young Skywalker," the Palpatine clone called, gleeful. "I don't remember inviting you to my party, but I am glad you've come." He stepped from the shadows, enjoying his dramatics. The echoes of lightning tingled in Luke's blood.

"I'm afraid your sister will never be quite the Jedi you are," he mocked, pacing restlessly by his makeshift throne. "She has disappointed me several times now." Luke warily advanced, conscious of his friends continuing their fight in the back corridors against the stormtroopers, his cousin's faltering breaths, and Leia's impatience. _Wait,_ he cautioned her.

"Yes, Princess Leia, listen to your brother," Palpatine echoed. "You have not his wisdom or his experience. Such a foolish mistake, rushing up here," he spoke sadly to Luke. "I cannot make her Queen now." Luke murmured indistinctly, moving easily, trying not to excite or alarm the clone who seemed almost childlike in his bemusement.

"Let them go," Luke instructed. "I can help you, I'm what you want." Palpatine stood still for several seconds.

"How dare you presume to speak to me that way!" He shouted suddenly. Debris began flying around the room, barely controlled by the madman's erratic skill. Luke easily deflected the smaller items.

The false Palpatine, while at least a partial copy of the Emperor, had not had formal training in the Force or the ways of the Sith, and his unpredictable motions challenged all Luke's senses. His lightsaber ignited, he advanced on the screeching, cackling clone.

"Only our skills with the lightsaber can decide this," he advised quietly, still deflecting the falling rubble from Ryoo's helpless body.

"You challenge me to a duel?" Palpatine shrieked. The audacity of that charge finally distracted the clone. He brandished his own lightsaber and that action forced him to drop his hold on Leia and she slumped, unharmed, to the ground. Luke, now parrying with Palpatine, motioned for her to stay back but she ignored him and crawled slowly forward.

"Ryoo!" Pooja wailed as she entered the room and caught sight of her sister. She rushed forward. Han grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Are you crazy!"

"That's Ryoo," Pooja cried again, indicating the still prostrate queen. Han, noting Leia's slow movements forward, simply nodded.

"I know. We have to wait though. Just wait," he soothed, as well as a worried man can in a room filled with the sound of clashing lightsabers and crashing rock. He fingered his vest again.

"I hope this is right," he murmured as he ran forward. "LEIA!" With this shout he pulled a blaster from his vest and tossed it in the air. It arched neatly into Leia's hand and she stood and began firing as she rushed toward the clone and her brother. He continued to hold Pooja's arm and they both watched, nearly breathless, as the Skywalker twins fought the crazed demon.

"Get out!" Luke called, his breath ragged. The clone's skill was rough, formless, but his foe's very unpredictability kept him constantly shifting, attempting new paths, new stances. In one swift move Luke disarmed the clone and the red blade lightsaber flew into Leia's hand. The clone began backing away from the Skywalker twins' sabers. Leia's intent and focus compensated for her lack of training and Luke could feel her mind, at peace, guided by yet another unknown mind.

"Han, get her and get out!" Han stood still, unsure of what Luke meant. He watched in horror as Luke turned away from the clone, leaving Leia to meet the fight, her lightsaber against everything the clone was throwing around the room, on her own. Han wanted to scream at Luke until he saw what Luke had in mind. Luke reached with the Force, lifted Ryoo as if she were a baby, and nearly threw her at Han. Han stumbled under the weight but he managed to catch her.

"Get out!" Luke shouted again and Han put Ryoo gracelessly over his shoulder and tugged Pooja away, back down the corridor where Sabé had continued holding off stormtroopers, her arm steady and her shots almost always meeting their targets.

Luke turned his full attention to Leia and the clone. _Now! _They both heard the voices and they fought as one person. Palpatine's eyes, now bloodshot and crazed, searched desperately for a way out.

"And now, we will all die...together," he murmured and Luke had just enough time to pull Leia back as the clone snatched his lightsaber from Leia's grip and plunged it into his own body. Luke threw himself and his sister into the only shelter he had noticed, a table near a rocky alcove, just as the expected blue explosion erupted, showering the entire chamber in rock, debris, and hatred.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me (sigh...)

Author's Note: Well, this is the end folks! (Another sigh...) Please let me know what you thought. I'm kicking around some ideas and I hope to post something new soon, but meanwhile I've going on vacation so I wanted to post this before I left. Thanks to everyone who read this and especially to those of you who took the time to review! I appreciate you more than you know. Now, on to what you're waiting for...

Chapter 16

Leia opened her eyes to find Han staring intently at her. She smiled and then winced, her very breath seeming to sear her lungs.

"Take it easy," Han instructed, reaching a tentative hand out to smooth her tousled brown hair.

"Where are we?" She asked, though she obeyed his order and remained still, aware of the soft mattress and blankets but not sure exactly where they were located.

"The lake retreat."

"How did we get here?" She closed her eyes. The last she remembered she had been fighting against the clone and Luke had pulled her away just before an explosion... She felt the impact again but she managed to conceal the real hurt from Han.

"Well, I walked, but mostly, Chewie carried you," Han explained, not seeming to notice Leia's discomfort. "Guess he was worried about you or somethin'. Don't get too full of yourself, though, your highnessness," Han continued. "Lando carried your cousin the Queen almost as far, and with Pooja holding on to him the whole way too. I didn't know he had it in him."

"Where's Luke?" She smiled, feeling the pain recede again.

"He's fine," Han informed her. "He's resting too." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, he's out on the balcony," Han admitted. "Artoo had something to show him."

"And Ryoo?" Leia asked as she sat up, gently swinging her legs down and waiting for her breath to catch up.

"Pretty beat up," Han said. "But Sabé and Pooja have taken real good care of her." Leia slipped her arm around Han's shoulder and gently kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, General," she smiled.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm needed on the balcony," Leia informed him. "You can come if you want."

"Dang Jedi," Han muttered, but he followed anyway.

xXx

Luke smiled as Leia approached him on the balcony. He hugged his sister gently, once again careful of her wounds. _How often will we have to go through this_...

He didn't ask how she felt. He knew. "Nice trick, using that lightsaber," he said instead. She smiled, blushing slightly at the praise.

"I've been working on that since you started my training. I'm just glad it worked. I think...I want to build my own, soon." Luke smiled again, expressing both his relief and appreciation for Leia's growing skill as a Jedi.

"Artoo has insisted we watch this," he explained to Han and Leia after a quiet moment when they just enjoyed each other and the absence of anyone trying to kill them

. "He says he's been trying to show us this since we got here. And now I finally let him get a word in; had to shut Threepio off first, of course." Leia smiled.

"Of course. What is it you're going to show us, Artoo?" She sat on the stone bench, Han's arm supporting her and Luke beside her, supporting her in his own way. The squat droid beeped excitedly a few times before settling back and projecting his precious secret.

There before them stood two young people, on that very balcony, before a Naboo holy man. The sun shone over the water, momentarily blinding Luke and Leia. The young Jedi reached out his left hand, and Luke noticed the prosthetic right hand glinting in the light, but then all Luke and Leia could see was the gentle hand clasp of Anakin to his bride, all loss and pain forgotten.

Padmé wore the soft white gown so favored in traditional Naboo weddings and her loveliness made Leia's heart ache. Padmé's eyes never left her husband's. Words were softly intoned and then they kissed. The holy man walked away but they stood there together to watch the sunset, together against the uncertainties and doubts of the future. And their love blinded the Skywalker children.

Artoo ended his projection with a warbled question. Luke recovered his voice first.

"Thank you, Artoo." Artoo beeped, and unlike Threepio, he knew when to go, so he backed away, leaving the trio alone to stare at the water. They stepped forward, to the spot where Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie had chosen their path.

"You mean that little droid knew all that this entire time?" Han demanded. No one answered so he closed his mouth, letting the issue drop for the time being.

"They guided us," Luke broke the stillness. "I heard her voice." He turned anxiously to Leia, desperate that she should believe him. Her eyes softened and she smiled gently as he insisted, "She led me to you."

"I know, Luke. I know. _He_ spoke to me."

"And you listened?" Luke asked, incredulous. She grimaced.

"There is still much I don't understand, Luke. Maybe things I will never understand. There are many things I haven't faced, yet. But I have...forgiven Anakin Skywalker."

Han tightened his arm around Leia and kept quiet. Luke smiled; slipping his arm around Leia's other side. Before he could speak again they heard their names. They turned and Luke knew that Leia saw them, too.

Yoda and Obi-Wan had assumed their familiar stances and they nodded gravely to Luke and Leia. Their father, shimmering next to Obi-Wan, displayed no such gravity. His smile of pride and anticipation beamed on them and Leia felt her breath catch. _Focus...Leia...Luke..._

Luke and Leia closed their eyes, and there they saw her. She stood beside Anakin, shimmering white and out of focus but there just the same, a non Jedi Force signature, a presence they would always feel though they could not see her. Her voice touched their minds and they could hear her gentle, "_Thank you". _They could almost see her hand clutch their father's and they could feel the peace surround them.

"Thank you, mother!" Leia whispered and Luke stared in wonder at what the Force had wrought. Padmé smiled, a light to rival the sun of Naboo, and when they opened their eyes, she was gone.

"Work to do, you have," Yoda spoke, Master to learner. His eyes gazed on Luke before turning to Leia. "Much to learn, have you," and Leia bowed her head, accepting the responsibility.

"This work will begin soon," Obi-wan added and Luke nodded. He thought he understood.

"We will help as we can," Anakin assured his children, his eyes and smile warm. "When you are at peace – you will know." With so many things yet unsaid Luke hated to allow his masters to leave but he stifled his protests and the three apparitions disappeared together, leaving Luke and Leia to question each other.

"Um, Leia, Luke?" Han broke the stillness. "I'm still here." Leia reached out and squeezed Luke's hand before turning her full attention to Han.

"We know you're here, Han," she assured him.

"Well, what just happened?" He gestured expansively in the direction Luke and Leia had been transfixed upon moments before.

"Didn't you say you don't like it when I explain things..."

"You mean that was a Force thing," Han interjected. Luke laughed.

"Yes, that was most definitely a 'Force thing', my friend."

"Fine, let's just leave it at that," Han decided. Leia leaned against his shoulder.

"So, I was thinking," she began.

"Uh oh," Han said with a sigh, "Here we go again."

"As I said," Leia continued, frowning at him, "I was thinking, what if we get married right here? I mean, you do want to marry me, right?" She grinned up at him, amused by his obvious shock.

"Better do what she asks, Han," Luke smiled. "And don't keep her waiting too long, you know how she gets." Leia tried to hit Luke but he moved away quickly.

"The answer you're looking for is 'yes'," Luke prompted as he moved away toward the house. Han shook his head, as if recovering his senses.

"Well?" Leia demanded in her most regal princess tone. And all the hope and fear and triumph of the past few years filled her eyes and voice. The thought of marrying here, surrounded by close friends and rediscovered family, where her lost parents had pledged their own hearts...

"Well!" She demanded again. "_Are_ you going to marry me, you nerf-herder?"

"Yes, your worship," he said seriously before he grinned and then, much more pleasing, silenced his princess before she could say anything else.


End file.
